Discovering Magic
by Smoken71
Summary: AU 6th Yr. WAR HAS STARTED. 062806 HELLO! I UPDATED FOR YOU! Adult situationsCan the Ministry do anyting to stop him? Can DumbledoreOOTP continue to protect HP, students, and find 'the power he knows not? DOM6 and others will find out just how Dark the Da
1. Chapter 1 Dobby

Standard Disclaimer: Do Not Own, Do Not Pretend To,

Please be aware that I have decided to keep this so far for now no ships at all. Main reason is that I just can't think on how who or when I hook up Harry at this point of time. So for right and generally throughout this story it will be no shipping but a lot of growing up.

I also would like to thank in advance to my brand spanking new beta Freelancer2233 for helping me with this story that I have started.

Chapter 1

Down at Hogwarts Kitchen

Time period: 5th year, One week before term was to end.

At any given time throughout the day, a house-elf had chores here, there and basically everywhere. You would see them popping here and there, with linens, baskets of food, either in the process of preparation, or even processed completely. Some, assigned by the battle-axe Luly, were cleaning out the fireplaces, or scrubbing floors with wire bristles, other elves were given the task of cleaning the dorms, but of course many wouldn't even touch the Gryffindor's Dormitory, due to one persistent muggle-born who thinks that the elves are helpless. That's if you could catch one of the little buggers. Their magic seems to defy Hogwarts: A History about apparition in and out of Hogwarts.

It was a week before term was to end and most of the senior elves were prepping for the summer cleaning when the whole castle would go under some much needed repairs. some elves had already started grumbling about the red hair twin pests who left a portable swamp of all things in the charms corridor. Granted the elves liked the twins, but they seemed to leave more messes then a group of first years!

But if one were to actually get close enough to an elf, one would observe the faces and how they seem to be more tense and afraid to speak. The new Headmistress of Hogwarts had already issued severe new laws that the ministry had so thoughtfully approved. All elves were to report to her about certain students, most of the elves new of some kids getting together in the ROR for some training by Harry Potter. The DA they called it, some elves referred it to Dumbledore Army, and some, who were closer to the students in that group, referred to it as The Defense Association. And didn't want to get on the new Headmistress's bad side, one was Luly who HAD to enforce the laws the thoughtful Minister enacted. Luly felt bad about informing the Headmistress on how to get to the ROR, but she new if she didn't the work force at Hogwarts would be severely reduced a few old senior elves if she didn't.

The students had finished up their last exams for their OWLS, some had heard there was a commotion with one Boy-Who-Lived and the Nasty-Headmistress earlier, but as of course most elves somewhat paid attention with what was happening with the wizarding world at large. Now true they believed Harry Potter and Dumbledore when they announced that the dark one was back. Truly they did, but what could they do, they were in much danger as the rest of the world.

"Dobby!"

An elf's head popped up from back in the storeroom, were he was putting Winky back to bed looked at Luly, the main head-elf organizer.

"Yes Luly?"

"Please take these towels to the linen closet by the Headmasters suite."

At that Dobby's ears drooped and he gave a small squeak. The elves were all told by the current "Headmistress" to stay clear of the Headmasters Quarters. She then gave them a little sample of what would happen if they did go near, and Dobby knew this. He considered himself a good elf, free yes, but still a good elf. Dobby looked at Luly closer, he saw that she seemed to have more bruises then she had yesterday. He also remembered the confrontation that Dumbledore had with Umbridge over his status of freedom. She was incensed that he was freed, and being paid. Luckily she didn't know about Winky, with the way she has been acting since she got here, Winky would have been taking into custody for whatever Umbridge had made up. Umbridge was known to send non-humans to Azkaban for very simple fractions or slights. Dobby just nodded and grabbed the linen, really he thought, that closet was jam packed as it was.

With a pop, Dobby popped in front of said linen closet, sure enough the closet was full of towels for the Headmaster, as soon as he came back. Dobby was putting the linen away, trying to stuff more linen in the already full closet when he heard the sound of a portkey, the thump of feet hitting the floor. His eyes teared up, ears drooped, and he stood there for a minute trying to decide what to do when he thought he heard a voice he knew. Listening further, sure enough he heard Harry Potter. With a bit more gumption, he found an old storage room that was a perfect fit for him, by the Headmasters office. He noticed in passing that there was dust covering the floor in a thick layer. Dobby had a very bad habit lately of listening in on everyone when it had anything to do with Harry Potter. Most of the stuff he couldn't tell Harry, due to his job, but if there was any chance the he could tell Harry anything he learned Dobby would let him know.

But what Dobby was to learn that night by listening into the conversation between Harry Potter and Dumbledore literally ripped open Dobby's heart.

After Harry had finally left, Dobby sat there crying. He never imagined his Harry Potter was that important to the wizards. How could his Harry Potter do this! Dobby stood up and waited for Dumbledore to leave. When the headmaster stepped out, he quickly popped back into the kitchens and ran to his bed. He cried in great pain when he thought about what he had heard.

All that week Dobby was very quiet, didn't even twitch an ear. Every day till the end of term, Dobby went about his chores listlessly. He barely ate, and slept. He was constantly obsessing about what he heard. About what his Harry Potter had to do. Could he do that? Why must he? Why must Harry defeat the dark one? His name was enough to make anyone tremble. Even Firenze the Centaur did not say that name.

On the 3rd day after term ended Dobby found himself in the library dusting some shelves. Books that the student's read he knew, as a general rule house-elves did not read or write. Some had basic elementary knowledge, if their job required certain levels of education. Usually it was up to the owner of the elves to dictate whether or not elves could read or write. Some elves were kept under strict control by the purebloods. He was starting to think that the reason why was because they feared the true power of an elf. As he was putting away the last donated books he accidentally knocked down a thin book with colorful letters on it.

The book fell open to the floor the cry of "F is for Food!" was heard. Next was the "letter F makes fffffffff sound." Dobby jumped down and grabbed the book, looking up to make sure Madam Pince wasn't around or any other elf. Dobby hid the book in his sweater that Harry's Weazy gave him the past year. He had to admit the sweater was comfortable and warm, the castle was notoriously cold in the winter. After he hid the book Dobby popped back into the kitchen were Luly; at the end of her rope was berating Winky.

"You is bad elf Winky! BAD! BAD! ELF!"

Winky who was still morning for her lost family, was huddled into the corner crying.

"Stop Luly! You know she did not want to be free! It is not her fault." He defended.

Luly stopped for a second, looking at Dobby. An elf that wanted to be free, and got himself free. "That may be , but look at her! She needs a family!"

Then Dobby did something again, that no elf would think of saying out loud. "Then you find a family she can take care of knowing that she was touched by Voldemort!" he bellowed.

All through the kitchens elves stopped what they were doing with a cry of alarm. Dishes broke, pot's left unattended boiled over. "You know Luly that elves who had masters that were with Voldemort will only be taken by other families or supporters of Voldemort. She cannot live like that! I could not live like that! I will not allow her to back to that type of servitude!"

With each repeated word of Voldemort the whole downstairs got quieter and quieter. Elves who normally wouldn't even glance at Winky, now looked at her in sympathy. An old, old elf walked up to Dobby.

"Is that why you left Dobby?" he asked.

Dobby turned to the elder, bowing respectively. "No elder elf, I was freed because I, I, I" at this he paused. "I did not like my family. I was born to them, the chores I was given, please do not ask me to repeat elder. I beg of you!"

The elder look hard at Dobby, a feeling of soul searching and judgment from the elder elf came over him. Flashes of his past life with the Malfoy's swam up and out. Then a new feeling came into him, that he could now name. Survival. He survived the most gruesome crimes humans could do to another living breathing creature human or non-human. The elder continued to stare at him, the longer he stared, the straighter he become. Soon if felt like he could feel his power rising with in himself. He did not flinch one bit, just accepted the power. Finally, the elder nodded twice, and then turned to Winky, staring at her for a bit. Glancing back at Dobby, "I give you my word Dobby that I will help you heal Winky.' Turning to Luly "Luly do not bother Winky, she has enough to deal with". Bending down "Come Winky, I will tell you a story little one."

With a look of disbelief at Dobby, Luly left the scene, leaving Dobby standing there gasping for a breath. And elder stood up with him. And elder said he would help him!

When Dobby sat down to lunch later that day, that was when he remembered the book he took. He still couldn't remember why he took the book, Dobby found a small secured corner, and opened the book from page one.

"Welcome!" the book said. Fearing someone could hear it; Dobby quickly snapped his fingers for a privacy bubble. A spell all elves knew how to do to make sure no masters could hear them do their work. Opening the book again he listened to what it said.


	2. Chapter 2 Dobby

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 2 Growing Up Is Hard To Do

Hogwarts:

Soon Dobby ears drooped as he paid attention. As time went on slowly Dobby was learning how to read, soon Dobby was reading small sentences that the book had, but to go further he needed some more beginner reading books.

Just before term ended Dobby returned the book to where he found it. He was examining the shelf when he found other book that taught children how to read. Dobby felt briefly guilty about taking the books, but he felt that with Dumbledore back, maybe the headmaster wouldn't mind.

Soon those first few book wouldn't satisfy him. Dobby started to read more and more books. He knew how to write to a certain existent, so he found books in rudimentary writing. Elves were very smart; they could pick up new things or magic quickly. What Dobby did not realize was that his speaking skills were also improving greatly. Soon he was saying can't, but's, yours, words elves as a general rule don't say. After those first books, Dobby started to read other books on magic. Spells, enchantments, which he never heard before, some he has seen working. History of magic was a favorite of his. Very late at night would find Dobby in that secluded corner-reading book after book after book. Knowledge had become an addiction; an addiction that Dumbledore was to find later to be very helpful.

On his way back from the ministry yet again, Dumbledore was reflecting on what Minister Fudge has set in motion. He was currently trying to get Harry the okay to perform magic during summer time, but Fudge was being particularly resistant to the idea. Fudge was insisting that the Ministry could provide protection to the children of England; there was no need for the underage students of England to have permission to do magic during summer.

Unfittingly Fudge saw right through Dumbledore's new law, which he was trying to pass. The law the old cagey wizard was trying to get passed through the Wizengamot, was for children or underage students of Hogwarts permission to use magic to protect themselves at home. But Fudge had nixed that law quickly in the bud even before the law got onto the ticket for possible discussion.

The OOTP had already nixed 2 attempts to get into Surrey, where Harry Potter lived. Fortunately the wards around Number 4 Private Drive held, though the Headmasters noticed just yesterday that the ward seemed at bit less intense. He made a note to himself to check in with Harry and his family to see if everything was ok.

"How did the meeting go Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not well Minerva. The Minister says that the Ministry of Magic has enough strength to protect its citizens from Death Eaters."

With a sigh McGonagall nodded once to let Albus know she understood. "Everyone is waiting in your office."

"Canary Creams" Albus said to the gargoyle.

In the office The Order of the Phoenix was waiting for their leader to arrive. Unknown to them Dobby was back in the cupboard listening and taking notes. This was the second meeting he listened in on. What he found out the first time made his guts turn to lead. One small team of Death Eaters he knew was stopped in Surrey, but another small team managed to get to Norknall, a wealthy and well-known pureblood family in Cornwall also. The whole family was having a family reunion welcoming the new addition a 6 month old baby, was wiped out; the Daily Prophet had showed the aftermath of the attack. Gringotts was in the process of trying to figure out who would benefit from the estate. To be prepared Dobby conjured a small comfy chair for himself. The magic that he was able to do was getting stronger everyday the more he learned and practiced. He knew he wouldn't be missed. Summers at the castle found the elves scatter into the forest have feasts and dances of their own. Since the elder had taken Winky under his wing, Dobby found out he had a lot of time on his hands. With a quill and parchment, Dobby prepared himself to write down everything that was said.

After a few general greetings from the order, Albus got down to business.

"Well I just left the Minister and he is still refusing to allow not only Harry but any underage student from using magic at home. He claims the MOM has the manpower to not only hunt down Voldemort, but the Death Eaters, while protecting the citizens of England. And that I don't need to concern myself about Harry until September 1."

Down the table Amelia Bones piped up "Yes, I received a memo last night that he was still holding that law up. He even wanted me to put up more systems in place that would monitor his movement. Of course I said since Harry was underage he would have to get permission from his guardians."

Shacklebolt piped up also " unfortunately it came down also last night that Sirius Black was indeed confirmed back with Voldemort."

Albus looked over at Snape at that new news. "Severus do you have anything to report?"

"Yes the Dark Lord held a small meeting with, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. It will state in the papers Mrs. Malfoy was drawing up that "with the return of one Dark Lord, I feel as the next of kin of one Sirius Black that a convicted felon cannot fulfill his/her own duty to Harry Potter; and that since she has never been suspected/charged with not even a misdemeanor that she would be a good candidate for guardianship. " Severus sneered.

"I assume Severus that they are trying to force the MOM hand and ours that Sirius was at the Ministry that night?" Remus asked.

"That would be correct wolf. They are also putting a junction on his estate from anyone stepping into said estate. They are or will contest any last will and testament Black may have made. Stating since he was a convicted felon, he had no lawful right to the Black estate. Plus since Mrs. Black even wrote him out of the family tree, and her will, that as again she is the last surviving Black Family, she should have the right to the house, manor, and vaults." Snape finished.

Nephus Cornstop shook his head firmly in the negative. "Sorry absolutely will not work. The only way we could even be in that house last year even when he was alive was if when Mrs. Black died her will was null and void. Which it was, quit clearly."

Confused Mr. Weasley asked "How?"

"I was just getting to that, when Mrs. Black made out her will she asked her elf Kreacher, for some parchment, not knowing what she wanted it for, he gave her regular parchment. Any will, marriage contract, law, birth, death, or even any contract were money, lands, or any valuable goods are exchanged have to be written on parchment paper made from Devil's Snare. Just for the record Devil's Snare Parchment Paper cannot be changed, forged, or even erased once it's written down. That's what the law of 1244 decreed, if it was not on parchment paper made from Devil's Snare, it's not legal. Period. Cannot tell you how many lawsuits and contests of wills were ended because of that very reason. And when Mr. Black had died he still had not taken Sirius off the will."

"Well that was what we suspected he would try. Albus, who will become Harry's guardian?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

Cornstop interjected here "I'll have to get out the Potter's will, they would have the say so no matter what."

After a few more facts were brought up Albus turned to Remus. "Remus could you please inform us on how Harry is doing so far." Albus requested.

With a deep sigh "Not well Albus, so far I've had to break into the house twice this week, seems Voldemort is playing mind games with Harry, and before you make any smart comments Snape, remember it was you who made it hard for Harry to learn Occlumency . I have been trying to help Harry clear his mind. But with Voldemort back, it's taking everything he has to fight him from his mind. I can report some very, very small success. But it's very draining on him. He is losing weight, does not get any sort of sleep at night. By the way Madam Pomfrey, it was I who took those vials of sleepless drought from your stash. Last night Harry just looked so desperate." Looking up at Albus, "he needs something, I know your hands are tied, the Minister not with standing. I was only going to suggest this as a last resort; I think someone needs to move in with Harry and the Dursley's. So far Petunia is tolerating me, Vernon turns red every time he sees me. And his cousin! Oh hell Albus, I really had to restrain myself yesterday from hexing that, that" he couldn't finish.

Mad-eye patted Remus on his shoulder knowingly. "They haven't tried anything while you're not around Harry right?"

"Not yet, most often they banish him to his room. They have been so busy with Dudley's case that they haven't had the time."

"Case? What case?" Albus asked.

Remus had to chuckle here. "Not to long after Harry got home, he sent his first letter with some amusing news that he just had to tell."

"Oh? What news did the boy have?" Alastor asked.

Remus found his first smile about the Dursley's. "Well seems Dudley in his infinite wisdom was arrested shortly before the school term ended for get this...drug dealing, assault and battery and destruction of property."

As an after thought. "There is one thing, I have noticed that there have been muggle police offers around watching the house. I think that there getting ready to search."

He looked at Albus hard. "He has to be removed from the Dursley's period. And soon as possible." Turning to Cornstop "Could we still get into Sirius's house for right now?"

Cornstop nodded yes, "Before Sirius died, he made out a will, one of the things that he stipulated was a grace period for 30 days after his death allowing us to go in there to remove certain things. Then the beneficiaries would take control." Glancing at Albus "Which by the way the days are ticking off, if we are going to remove the headquarters we should do it soon."

"Shacklebolt and I are going over there tomorrow to do just that. We'll be bringing the papers and stuff here Albus." Moody informed.

In the cupboard Dobby sat quietly thinking of Harry and the situation, and the possible solutions. Dobby had to agree with Remus Lupin, the possibility of Harry's family turning on him was looking more and more a reality.

"Yes, yes give the know-it all" Snape started. Dobby snapped back to attention.

McGonagall cut him short "May I remind you Severus it was your house members who were in the Inquisitor Squad. By the way Severus you do realize you will have to replace Malfoy and Parkinson as 6th year prefects. Plus the restrictions when they start. Because of said abuse of the prefect rules and regulations. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and I have very clear written complaints of said abuse. So please Severus save the comments. Yes Miss Granger is very intelligent, very much so. She was the one pointing out all sorts of things to Harry and Ron, trying to help them along. So anything Miss Granger has to tell me, plus the fact you even told us last week that Miss Granger along with Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron are on Voldemort's hit list." She snapped at him, clearly fed up with his attitude.

"What!" Remus asked from the doorway.

Albus informed Remus that Voldemort had a hit list with the six students who went to the ministry. Fortunately the order had placed some protection around the Grangers house before she even got home. Voldemort also had the list of students, who were in the DA, compliments of Gregory Goyle. Remus just snarled at that, and then left with Madam Pomfrey.


	3. Chapter 3 Dobby

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 3 Dobby Takes Charge 

After the meeting of the OOTP, Dobby quickly popped out back to his secluded corner and reread his notes. He remembered listening to Miss Granger always telling Harry and Ron to takes notes in class, meaning anything the teachers said that was interesting to write it down. So that is what he did. Soon after Dobby really learned to write, he thought to write down his memories to see if he could see if they're was anything important with what he did or was forced to do. But oddly enough he hadn't reread them. Just writing them down was trying for him to do. His memories were horrendous to say the least. The scenes he witnessed were enough to make a hardened auror like Moody cringe. After writing a bit more Dobby grabbed a few more history books that Madam Pince kept locked into a secrete room off her office. It was there that Dobby was learning about Merlin the Great, and some teachings from the Four Founders of Hogwarts. These memories and findings were the greatest treasure he had found so far.

Curiously enough what Dobby didn't realize that day-by-day his appearance was changing. Or specify his height, previously he came up to most people's knee or mid-thighs. Now he was up to their chest. Dobby may not have noticed, but the next day, the elder who took Winky, found Dobby and noticed the changes. Elder as he was called, didn't know what to make of Dobby. He also noticed that Dobby was eating more and more everyday. He even witnessed Dobby eat meat! While it was not forbidden, it was highly unusual for an elf to eat meat. They really had to be starving to stomach the proteins.

Soon after reading his first magic book, Dobby found an abandoned classroom on the 8th floor. This is where he performed the magic in the books. Everything from simple levitation spells to conjuring objects, then transfiguring them into something else.

He was thinking about adding arithmancy or even runes to his education, but when he started to read a first year arithmancy book it was a bit confusing. Sighing Dobby put away the first yearbook with a grimace. He was going to have to go back to basics; he only had rudimentary skill in adding or subtracting. So potions was out at least for now, or until he learned more about math skills, he would check later to see if he could find any beginner math books in the library. Ruins was almost plausible, most of it was based on drawing certain ruins in a certain pattern then adding the words, or feeling behind magic. He wondered to himself if Miss Granger or any student of ruins realized that you could make ruins to do particular magic at home.

After his workout Dobby returned to the Great Hall to see if there was any new information. When he arrived, he noticed that Dumbledore and Flitwick were rushing out the door to the apparition point, they only thing that he heard was the word Azkaban. Madam Pomfrey was rushing back to the infirmary announcing that she would be ready when they came. Dobby looked around then noticed the Elder watching him. The look that elder was giving him made him pause. It was confusion he saw.

"Do you know what happened Elder?" he asked bowing to him.

The Elder just nodded twice while still starring at him. Finally he came to after a second. "Yes, the Dark One is attacking the prison. "Heard the Headmaster say the Dark One was going to release those who were taken"

At that, Dobby deflated a bit, before turning back to where Madam Pomfrey went. "She probably will need help. I will go to her." He announced.

"Dobby?"

Dobby turned back to the Elder inquiringly.

"Are you…Do you…"

"Yes Elder?" Dobby asked confused.

The Elder he shook himself, then asked. "Do you know what is happening?"

Dobby's eyebrows rose a bit before he answered. "The war has started Elder. And Dumbledore is trying to end it. But he will need help."

"You have chosen then I suppose to help."

"Yes, but for other reasons, just not because of Dumbledore Elder."

"What is the reason then to help in matters that will not help us?"

Dobby thought for a minute before answering. "I suppose it's because I found out that I have a…. conscious…. yes conscious." With that Dobby left the Elder and went down to the infirmary to help anyway he could.

After Dobby had left, the Elder stood there for a minute or two with a huge smile of awe after Dobby. "Could it be?" he whispered giddily.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Much latter that afternoon, found Madam Pomfrey whirling about the infirmary attending to many order members, patching them up, with a swish here, and a flick there the most horrendous spell marks were gone from Mad-eye Moody, turning to the tray again she marveled at the replenishing supplies that an elf had provided for her. As was her custom she usually ignored the elves that helped her in her area. If she stopped to think about it, which in a situation as she was in right now she didn't, she should have remembered the elves mostly left for the summer scattering into the Forbidden Forest.

"Poppy over here!"

Poppy ran over to the new patient, noticing in passing that it was Angelina Holdston from a few years ago. She had graduated with honors and had gone onto the academy for Aurors. Flicking her wand a few times to diagnosis her, Poppy sadly lowered her arm and looked up at Shakelbolt.

"I'm sorry, her heart was imploded."

Shakelbolt shoulders slumped starring at Angelina in despair. He had helped Holdston with her aiming at the academy. Poppy flicked her wand at the live auror and nodded once, yes he was hit with a few spells, but they could hold for now.

Dumbledore had walked in holding up Bill Weasley; Shakelbolt quickly helped him easing Bill onto a bed by Angelina. "How is she?" nodding to Angelina. Kingsley just shook his head then turned to Bill to clean him up a bit. There were gnashes all over and there seemed to be a huge gouge on his side. Kingsley noticed that it resembled what had happened to Miss Granger, one of Harry's friends.

Dumbledore deflated a bit then walked over to where she lay. Angelina's eyes were still opened he noticed, gently he closed them then did a pre-burial spell, this spell wouldn't allow anyone to lter her body, except for minor cosmetics to clean her up for her family.

Glancing around Albus noticed that Moody was on the fast track back to health. He had a run in with a Lestrange, and he wasn't too sure if it was Rudolph or his brother. Either one would have been deadly any way you look at it. Albus reflected on the skirmish Tom had brought out his Dementors en mass, they had a hard time repelling the Death Eaters. The attack was too coordinated for his piece of mind. Tonks had shown up at the last part, and had to quickly do a Patronus to ward off a Dementor that was about to kiss Hestia Jones. It was Hestia who told him that Voldemort was attacking Azkaban. She was the one who volunteered to keep an eye on the new additions from the Department of Mysteries. They had suffered a few losses already at the prison. Three Aurors were already kissed before the order could come to help. One of them right in front of Albus when he first appeared didn't even have time to do a Patronus. Even he had a hard time to produce his Patronus he had to admit after seeing that. As the battle went through his mind tears were running down his face at the loss Riddle managed to inflict.

"Albus?" Minerva said.

"Minerva, are you all right?"

"Yes Albus I'm fine. I hate to bring up this to you but the Ministry came earlier while you were at Azkaban."

"The Ministry? Why? What did they want?" he asked.

Regretfully Minerva told him that the Minister wanted the list for the new students for the upcoming year. "I tried to hold Trentmyre as best I could to wait for you to get here, but of course he was ever so busy, had to get back to the Ministry. Had important meetings with Gringotts."

"Why on Earth would Cornelius want that list? That list of students is for Hogwarts business only!"

"There is a new law that was passed this morning signed by ten members of the Wizengot. I did check for that. The new law that went into effect stated that the MOM would be holding the new list for the duration of the war. And also the whole complete list of students already enrolled in Hogwarts is needed to be delivered no later than next week."

Albus snapped his mouth closed, anytime England was considered to be in war, the Minister only needed 15 members of the Wizengot instead of the full 75 members. Albus knew that, it was something that he even pushed for back when Grimmauld was in power. It was a wartime law only that was to be in effect when war was declared. Any other time for a new law to go into effect only 2/3 of the Wizengot had to all agree for a new law, or even to amend an old law.

"I also sent an owl to Remus letting him know to stay as close to Harry as possible, because of the attack."

Albus nodded in passing still trying to figure out why the MOM wanted the new students and current student files at the MOM. There wasn't anything that important in them except school grades, teacher's notes, detention slips, accommodations, and contacts. Contacts! That's it! The addresses of the students!

"I'm sorry Minerva, I most go and get that list back as soon as possible. Those new 11 years old, especially the muggle-borns won't know what to do about Death Eaters. I must rush to get this amended quickly."

"I'll stay here and keep you posted." Albus nodded once in relief yet again at Minerva, she really was worth her weight in gold.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The area around Wexston, England roughly 5 miles, southwest of London on the North Sea, over the years had suffered major business hardships. It used to hold a good size fishing village, and hatchery. But with the economic hardships in the late 70's, and earlier 80's, the towns most profitable businesses had all closed down. Small manufacturing companies that made auto parts were closed down also. Those factories either moved down south so the CEOs wouldn't have to pay the higher price for delivery, or they moved over seas to Asia.

Now the town had drug lords and black market goods in the old storage buildings that use to hold a marina. What it also held the magical world's most wanted criminals, and one Lord Voldemort. He had moved in originally in the sixty's, after killing the owner of one of the larger homes. During the following years he spent his time converting the house into his home and training facility, which he used to train his prospective Death Eaters. His mansion had the most complex labyrinth of dungeons he could conceive. He had warded off certain rooms down there for his prisoners and punishment chambers, which he had created. It took him a few years to construct, and many sacrifices to ward. Most of those sacrifices helped change him to what he is today. But the majority of the deaths were victims that he gathered, both magical and non-magical.

There were rooms where females were kept for his most devoted pleasure down in the dungeons. And this is where most of the younger, newly inducted Death Eaters could be found. Once such DE was studying the females to determine which one he wanted. Crabb was already in the corner pounding away at someone while slapping her arse; another girl was under him licking at his balls while he pounded into the girl. He had impossibly white-blond hair, patrician face. Or if someone was brave enough Pixyish.

"Draco, thought you might be down here." His newly released father said

"Father, have you finished the meeting with the Dark Lord?"

'Yes' was all he would say. "Have you partaken yet per chance?" He inquired slowly.

Draco looked at his father curiously. Draco hated to admit that he hadn't gotten to all the hoops so to speak. Pansy would only let him go far. In this instance he thought it would be best if he told his father the truth. But it still made him embarrassed to reply in the negative.

With a slight blush "No Father this would be my first time. Ruefully I thought it best to wait for a bit before I came down here. Good thing that I did too."

"Oh?"

"Brannier and Glopstone had came down here a few days ago. After that when I saw the females, they really didn't look all too…good to me."

Lucius grimaced knowingly, Brannier and Glopstone weren't known for the 'sloppy seconds'. That's why they usually went out and gathered more females for their pleasure.

"Well today is my lucky day then Draco. I actually wanted to be here for your first time. A father/son moment." He smiled.

Draco blushed even more then chuckled a little. Malfoy Sr persuaded the females in the room for his son and him. Which were all stripped of there own clothes and given special negligee's to wear. Bras that no more held up the breasts and skimpy knickers were just that, not quit thongs but almost. They had a choker specially enchanted to keep them docile. Made from obelisk and myrra ore spelled together. The myrra protected them from pregnancy, and other jewelry was around the ankles, that protected them from any muggle bugs.

"Well, well let's see what we have here." Glancing at the corner he noticed two young girls, one had blonde hair, the other brunette with highlights. Both girls hair was swept up on top of their heads. Lucius went over to the blonde, on closer inspection the blonde wasn't really a blonde, he could see she had dark roots and the color of her hair was fading. Tapping both girls' heads with his wand with a command to follow, both girls got up and draped themselves over Lucius.

Lucius motioned Draco to follow him to another area were they could lounge in comfort while the girls worked. "Draco lay on that one and I'll take this one." Draco lay down; his heart was beating a bit faster than when his father first came into the room. He could feel himself getting a bit more excited and was just a bit worried that he would 'fail' in front of his father.

While both girls waited for more instructions, Lucius had Draco strip down but still have his robe on for 'modesty sake'. All though Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why, he complied with the orders.

"That robe you were given has special enchantments that only work down here. It also makes the girls more docile to your wishes." He then told Draco that the women were given a few other potions for pregnancy again, diseases that they might have and the last was to make them more hungry for the DE attention. A slight lust potion coupled with the spelled necklace and anklet made the girls positively encourage the acts that were ordered.

After Draco lay down again, fanning out the robe a bit, for the air was a bit warmer then he remembered. Lucius grabbed the blonde and opened the mouth. "Now Draco, no man wants to have a 'accident' while receiving a nice blow job, so use the Attone' spell to remove the teeth. Don't worry; they will not cry out in pain, that spell has a numbing effect, which lasts for hours. Watch. "

"Attone." He said pointing at first the blonde then the brunette.

Draco watched while the teeth of the muggles fell out harmlessly. Wiggling his eyebrow at his father, Draco waited for his father to finish. Lucius then ordered the girls to get down on their knees and crawl up their legs. Draco watched the brunette in front of him slide herself at the junction of his thighs. At Lucius command to both, both girls touched them at the base of their manhood mouth wide open.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Draco couldn't help but let out his eye rolling in the back of his head.

"Ah is right Draco. The best thing to do is to relax just a little more, yes that's it. And you can enjoy this for a bit more time." Lucius instructed his son.

Draco couldn't say anything just then, oh god! His mind screamed, Draco reached his hands down to slow the girls' head, and grabbed her head, fisting his hands in her hair to enjoy it more. Oh what a grand time to be a Death Eater!


	4. Chapter 4 Dobby and Liar

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

Chapter 4 Dobby Moves South For the Summer.

Third week of July

The Order of the Phoenix was meeting yet again after the breakout from Azkaban. Most of the old timers were speculating on the organized attack at the prison. The Dementors seemed to move just a bit faster than they usually do. Dumbledore was thinking of what could cause that when another order member walked in. Albus looked up in surprise when he saw Snape come through the door.

"Severus! Heavens my boy! Are you all right?" he asked before anyone could say anything. Order members where divided about the spy, some thought yes, they needed to now what was going on in the Lair, the others thought privately that any information was suspect because of Snape's treatment of non Slytherins was just a bit over the top.

Severus took a mug of tea from the tray Molly Weasley always kept up when the meetings were in process. Molly noticed that his hands shook just a bit more than usual.

"Dementors?" she asked him glancing at his hands.

Severus didn't say anything at first, just looked at her and frowned. He never really credited her with much intelligence. After all look what she whelped? She was just someone who cooked and cleaned for the people who really did something.

The whole room waited with bated breath to hear what he had to say. "Albus, I have been informed by the Dark Lord that I will be needed to move in with the rest of the Death Eaters by no later than tonight. But I do have other news that is just a bit more important. The Dark Lord has received more followers from other country's, not just England. He has had them moving into his mansion since mid winter."

"How many?" Moody snapped.

"So far I have counted at least two hundred that I could tell." Glancing at Lupin "He does have Greyback and his gang there." Lupin just winced at that.

"Are there attacks in the works," Moody demanded.

"So far no. The prison was an incitation for most of the foreigners. But he does have certain students at the Lair, training, shall we say. Bellatrix and another Death Eater that I don't know; are training the young ones, plus giving a refresher course to the ones returning. Once they have been dubbed ready they will be paired off with a season veteran. That's when the attacked will commence. There have been many victory party's where the younger Death Eaters are allowed to show the Dark Lord what they have learned."

"We have some reports from the PM of some females that were dumped in London--" Shakelbolt started to say.

"Ah yes, Brannier and Glopstone, are back."

Several of the older members swore feelingly. Those two were known of there cutting up females victims, leaving them so grotesque they were very hard for the muggles to identify. As matter of fact, the Muggle scientist had to develop a whole new technique because of them.

"I must get going Albus, the Dark Lord is expecting me. My roll as Potion Master has been revived."

And with that Snape left the meeting quickly, practically running down to his dungeons for his supplies. Once in his chambers, Snape walked into his office spelled a 7-chamber trunk open. Then summoned his entire library. Another chamber received his potion ingredients, along with his most precious caldrons and pestle and mortars. Glancing around carefully, Snape packed up his dark arts artifacts that he kept hidden from everyone, satisfied that he hadn't left anything behind. Last he summoned his entire wardrobe into the trunk. Looking around again, Snape did not see anything that was important and left for his Dark Lord.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Unknown to anyone, Dobby had been in the cupboard taking notes of the entire meeting. When the meting broke up, he carefully put them away in a satchel that he found in the lost and found, and popped back to his area in the library. With no Madam Pince to stop him Dobby finished reading the book of wards the founders had left for the Headmaster/Headmistress of the school. Most of the wards were very archaic in the sense that there were upgrades to most of them. Dobby sat down and looked at his notes again, thinking of possible solutions and possible outcomes. The first was making himself known to the Headmaster. Which Dobby ruefully admitted to himself; he was a bit apprehensive on the outcome of that meeting. But either way, how could he leave Harry Potter alone with his family? From what he remembered when he observed of the boy before his second year, he knew that Harry wasn't wanted in the home. He also knew that Harry himself did not consider that house to be his home, which was detrimental to some of the wards that the Headmaster had created. But they still would prevent the Dark Lord from admittance to the house.

Dobby was so lost in thought he didn't see The Elder approach him.

"Dobby?"

Startled Dobby looked up at the Elder. "Yes?'

"Have you decided on what you are going to do?"

Dobby just looked at him quizatively. "I know that you have listening in on the meeting at the Headmaster office. What troubles you about the meetings?"

Dobby leaned his head on his hand and sighed. "The war, Elder."

He paused for a moment. Elder handed a cup of tea, a special blend only the elves drank. Nodding thanks Dobby wrapped his hands around the cup and looked at Elder.

"I have changed Elder, but I do not know if this is for the good of elves, or even mankind. I feel differently than what I use too even a month ago. I, I, I, feel more power. Yes, that it, more power than I have ever felt in myself or any elf that I have meet over the years. But I do not know what it means. I feel freer than when the bonds were broken from my servitude. More since I started to practice what I have found in these books. My magic is drastically stronger than well…." Dobby hesitated to say it.

The Elder glanced up from his own cup. "Perchance stronger than, say, the Headmaster?"

Dobby looked up at the Elder in surprise.

The Elder chuckled "Do not be surprised young one. I have felt the changes in you."

"I think it is time, Dobby, that you left these walls and searched for your own answers. These walls are for human children, do remember that. You are an elf Dobby. The magic an elf has had always been stronger than a wizard or witch. It was our bonds that kept us in servitude."

"As an elf ages, the bond will weaken on their own. No one really knows why. There are histories of course. But they are so ancient, I do not think that any knowledge is left here in England."

"We elves have lacked guidance from within ourselves, we have forgotten where we come from. Ever since I have witnessed the changes in you, I have been trying to search our histories, to find out why we started to serve wizards."

"The only thing I can find or even put together is something happened so long ago that I don't think the humans or even goblins know the actual truth. But the histories that I have don't even describe what happened. Just that we started to serve wizards."

"My Elder at Malfoy's never said that. He said that elves were created by wizards."

"You must remember Dobby, the Malfoy's always had young elves. They never lasted very long at that home. I have been around for two hundred years Dobby."

"Two hundred!"

"Yes, not many people or elves know that. I usually stay in the background. I was born from a free elf, so the bonds have never been put on me. I don't think that I could have lived this long if they were put on me."

Dobby sat there stunned. Two hundred! He couldn't imagine living that long; he was only thirty-five years old, as far as he could figure out.

After speaking more with the Elder, Dobby finally made his decision and gathered his belongings. Satisfied that he had everything, Dobby made his way to the Headmaster and the next step in his life.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Headmaster Suite:

An old wizened man sat at his desk, thinking over the past few weeks. He had received reports from his secretary at the Wizengot that the bill he wanted to amend was passed. Oh no, still couldn't get the students to perform magic at home. No, the amended law was the one that the Minister had pushed through the day the prison was attacked. He still had some pull on the Wizengot.

Albus sighed with regret the tactics that Fudge was making him do. They should be working together to get Voldemort if not stopped, or at least very difficult to move any supplies or his Death Eaters to his Lair. But no, they just had to play these games of politics. The worst thing was that he didn't know what side Fudge was on.

Now granted, Fudge wasn't a supporter of Voldemort, but he was a supported of pureblood law. The Minister, he knew had a little fit when Albus amended the earlier law. He was just grateful that the children list was restricted to Hogwarts only. Lost in his musings, Albus did not hear his door opening or closing. He did not hear a voice speaking, louder every time. It wasn't till he glanced up to ring for some tea when he saw the most peculiar person in front of him.

"Afternoon Headmaster Dumbledore."

Albus just stared at the being before him.

"May I sit?"

Albus just nodded.

"I have come to you with a request to join the Order of the Phoenix." The person said.

Albus continued to stare. Finally he managed "How, How did you hear of it?" Albus knew that they hadn't talked about entering anyone else just yet.

The person just cocked his head at him. Finally Dobby realized the headmaster didn't recognize him. Chuckling "Headmaster, it is I, Dobby the Elf."

"D, Dobby?" Albus was confused. This person was definitely not a house-elf. Wait! He said elf, not house-elf.

Albus stood up and walked around to the front were Dobby sat calmly.

Taking the Headmasters hands, he poured a little bit of his power at the wizard.

Albus backed away abruptly in shook. It felt like when Fawkes sang to him. Albus looked over at Fawkes, he was always a good judge of character. Fawkes was even sitting at his perch starring at Dobby. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn that Fawkes had a confused look.

"I have to confess something's Headmaster."

Albus just nodded, encouraging Dobby to say what he deeded t say.

"I have learned to read and write. I don't really know if there is a law against this, but there you have it. I also have to confess something else. I just don't know how you will react to this, but I remember that you have always been fair with me and Winky."

"Yes Dobby, I will try to be fair."

"On the day you returned, headmaster, I was given a chore to put away linen in your closet when I heard the sound of a portkey, and the thump of feet hitting the floor. At first I didn't move due to Umbridge's rules thinking she may of managed to get into your office somehow." Dobby looked down at his feet, not meeting the Headmasters eyes. "I' sorry sir, but I listened to your conversation with Harry Potter, sir. I know about the prophecy. The whole truth, sir."

Albus stiffened up at that, he paced around the room a bit while he tried to absorb what this elf was saying. "I'm surprised by all this, Dobby. Let us address one thing at a time. It is not really against the law for an elf to learn how to read and write. Mainly their masters would have something to say about that, but since you are not bound, you may learn what you wish. But the other changes in you have startled me. Dobby, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Grinning "Yes Headmaster. I know how much I have changed and grown."

Albus leaned on his desk towards Dobby. "Do you have an idea what you have changed the way you have?"

Dobby starred at the Headmaster thoughtfully. "I do not say this to be insulting. I don't think that you as a human could understand the transformations I have gone through. I feel so stronger than I have ever before."

Dumbledore shook his head in agreement. It was generally known, but not talked about, that elf magic was more powerful than a human's magic. "Besides feeling more powerful, have you changed in your feelings…"

Chuckling "I am still a good elf. I do not feel the urge to slaughter anyone, not even the ones I used to work for."

Dumbledore half snorted at that. "Could you describe how you feel?"

Dobby looked strait at his eyes and said. "I feel that I need to be with Harry Potter. He needs someone with him soon, and Mr. Lupin has to leave for the full moon. I feel a responsibility to Harry for freeing me from my servitude…and The Elder and I think that my answers to my questions are outside these walls."

Dumbledore eyebrow rose at that. The Elder? Who is The Elder?

Dobby stood from his seat and leaned closer to the headmaster. "Headmaster I am formally giving my notice. I need to leave Hogwarts. But I have to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all that you have done for me, and for the elves at Hogwarts. My heart and mind tell me that my path here has ended. I need to repay my debt to Harry Potter for what he has done for me."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did something that he has never done before. He released Dobby from Hogwarts, and then inducted Dobby the Elf in the Order of the Phoenix without a second thought.

Dumbledore and Dobby sat in his office for sometime talking about the changes that he had gone through, and other subjects that Dobby wanted to discuss. Dobby had Albus that he didn't think that he was done changing. Even Dobby didn't know what he was changing into. But he felt right with the changes. They did not scare him, in fact they do the opposite, encourage him to even push him self even more.

When Dobby told the headmaster that he had found a book of wards the founders had left, the headmaster had Dobby do some spells for him. It was amazing the amount of power that the elf had. The headmaster sought through his library and gave Dobby some books that he thought might be helpful.

After saying farewell to Dumbledore, Dobby gathered his belongings, and left for Privet Drive and the challenges that lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5 Longbottoms

Disclaimer: Don't own, Just playing around.

Warning: Violence, blood, gore, guts…. you know the drill.

Chapter 5: The DOM 6.

Longbottoms:

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm so sorry Neville for dragging you into a battle. I had no business doing that; I had no business going to the ministry. I'm so ashamed of myself. You Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all hurt because of me. If maybe I had listened to Hermione instead of traipsing off to London, none of us would have been hurt. My godfather wouldn't have been killed and you lost the wand that your father used. I have very few things left from my parents, and what I do have I cherish greatly. I'm so sorry Neville; the least I could do is to buy you a replacement wand for the one that was broken. Hermione is right I have a 'saving people thing'. I could do with a dose of common sense straight to my veins. I hope you have a good summer. I'll see you back at school September 1. I would not be surprised if they kick me out because of what happened at the end of term last year._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter _

"Neville dinner!" Granddame Longbottom announced.

Up in his bedroom Neville Longbottom reread the letter that Harry Potter had sent him. Yet again Harry was thanking him for trying to help him save his godfather. Also apologizing for getting his wand broke in the process. Ugh. Harry got his wand broken? More like he let his guard down. And his wand was broken in the process. And when did he drag him into London? He went willingly all by himself.

Ever since he returned from school, Neville had been thinking a lot about himself. What did he really want in life? What did he really want to do after he graduated? It was true that he was really good with plants, but did he really want to do that for the rest of his life? He had spent the time so far rereading his school work, and thinking why he was so nervous with just about everybody. He wanted to do something good, he also wanted to make a difference in the world. He had a long talk with his grandmother about his life. The discussion that he had with her even got to the point that they had their first argument about how he saw himself. Yes, he believed Harry when he announced that Voldemort was back last year. And yes he stood by Harry the whole time. The whole argument was about Neville going to the DOM with Harry and the rest. Granddame was upset that he went and got himself hurt in the process. But on the other hand Granddame also had to say that she was proud of his bravery that night. Going against the very woman who put his parents in the long-term care ward at St. Mungo's, made his Granddame look at him with new eyes. Still it didn't mean that he didn't get an earful when he got home.

So far since the end of term Neville had put himself through a strict diet and exercise to help him, which was starting to show. He was able to carry a lot more weight around, plus he could actually run a really good distance with out needed help from his family elves to get back home. Granddame had given Neville a trunk that his father used when he went to school. That's when Neville found a treasure trove of information about his father that he never knew.

There was even a diary that Frank had written in when he went to school. So far his father had only written about his classes and some of his classmates. His father was in the same class as Harry's father just in a different dorm. It was his mother who was in Gryffindor. In the diary his father was just starting to mention the war, and some of the things that were done. All through the diary Frank was constantly ranting about the bullying that went on in the school. His father had gotten in quite a few scraps already with the Slytherin or purebloods that didn't want muggle-borns in the school. Ended up in the infirmary because of it, along with some Gryffindor's; namely James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (who he noticed that his father didn't like). He also noted another Gryffindor who would get right into James face about his fighting. It was after a particularly bad fight between the four Gryffindors and him , with some members of the pureblood gang when all five of them ended up in the hospital wing over the weekend. It was when he noticed a pretty girl come in with the Gryffindor girl who dropped off the other's homework. He found out her name was Alice. Neville had to laugh outright when his father had noted in his diary that he said he was going to marry her.

It was in this diary that he started to get the feel for the war when his father was going to school. During that time his father noted a lot of changes in the school curriculum. A lot of classes were dismissed due to the cost of staffing the school with professors for those subjects. The school governors insisted there was no money; the wizarding world was going through a hard time economically. They needed to cut costs, and since these classes had only a few students in them they needed to be dropped all together. Something was tickling the back of Neville's brain about what his father had written, something just didn't sound clear to him about that. Even his father was upset that they cancelled these classes, apparently they were a favorite of his, and most of the students loved these classes.

"Neville I said dinner" his grandmother said again.

Startled Neville put down the letter from Harry and walked down to were his grandmother was.

"Why are we having dinner so early?"

"A friend of mine is coming over to speak with me about security with the house."

"Oh? Security? Why do you need to speak with anyone about security?" he asked confused.

Granddame just gave her grandson a pointed look.

Sheepishly Neville concentrated on his dinner plate.

Granddame let out a short sigh. "Neville don't get me wrong, I love you. You have the capabilities to be a great wizard. Yes Neville you. But you are still young; that is why I was so upset when I found out you went with Harry to try to save his godfather. You have become more assertive with what you want. Although you are still trying to figure out what you want, I just want to give you the chance to become a great wizard. And in order for me to do that some friends and I are trying to get the underage restriction lifted. By no means is that going to be easy."

"That is what I had heard from some class mates." Neville said.

Curious Granddame asked "By who Neville."

"Hermione Granger, she is in the same year as I am."

"How did she know this?"

Neville shook his head that he didn't know.

"Well no matter, I hope you remember him. He taught in your 4th year. He came out of retirement to teach at the school, use to be an auror for the MLE."

Neville eyebrow rose at that. "Ah grandmother, that wasn't the REAL retired auror."

"What!"

Neville explained that in their 4th year, an imposter had taken the place of Professor Moody in order to get to Harry Potter. Hermione had said that Barty Crouch Sr. had broken his son out of prison just shortly after he was imprisoned. Barty Crouch Jr. had managed to break free from his fathers' chains and went back to his master. That is when he took the place of Auror Moody in there forth year, using polyjuice potion with hair clippings from the real Moody who was locked up in his trunk all year.

Granddame Longbottom was speechless. "Did Dumbledore know this?"

"Yes, well he didn't find out till the end of the year after the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When Harry came back from wherever you-know-who was."

Granddame looked closely at her grandson. "That is when he told the headmaster that he was back right?"

"Yes along with the minister, who had him kissed before a final statement could be taken."

Granddame narrowed her eyes at that. Neville started to get a bit more uncomfortable under his grandmother stare. But he continued "That was why we had a ministry employee at Hogwarts teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was mainly to discredit Harry and Dumbledore, and all those education decrees! Professor Umbridge would start another one every just about every other week to get rid of the Headmaster."

"And this DA I heard about?"

"Suggested by Hermione Granger to Harry Potter for him to teach us what we could possibly come up against. On our O.W.L.S.." He added after a second.

"Hmmmm."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After dinner Neville excused himself, and went into his greenhouse to do some weeding and general cleanup. Granddame told him to be ready by 7:30 sharp for their guest.

Neville was in his room getting ready when he thought he heard voices downstairs. Listening for a second he didn't hear anything, but after that he heard his grandmother yelling for someone to get out. Concerned Neville went to the top of the stairs to see what was going on.

In the foyer Neville saw some wizards wearing black cloaks, at first he didn't understand what was going on. But when he saw is grandmother being surrounded he realized that they were being attacked by Death Eaters!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Mad-eye Moody popped into the apparition point for the Longbottoms, the Granddame had finally cooled down enough for him to come by and speak with her about security for her grandson. It was not a conversation that he was looking forward too. When she was younger the granddame was known for legendry dealings with the Wizengamott. Quite simply she was no fool, Moody reflected again on why he was chosen to come here instead of Albus or even Minerva. Obviously Minerva still wasn't up to apparition. She was still recovering from those multiple stuns from when they tried to bring down Hagrid. And Albus was quite simply so busy with trying to get Fudge out of his school so he could focus on Voldemort. Bah! Politics the bane of everyone existence!

Looking ahead of him Moody saw the lights on at the Longbottom house. Scanning the area to see if anyone followed him, at first Alastor didn't see anything, looking back at the house he scanned the front door that is when he saw the men in black cloaks rushing into the house.

Grabbing his order key, he quickly sent out a signal for help telling them were he was, and then approached the house. Truthfully he didn't have much hope. There were only 2 trained adults, one bumbling boy, with who knew how many Death Eaters? Damm Snape! Wasn't he supposed to notify them when attacks are scheduled?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Upstairs Neville looked down at his grandmother, she had her wand up and preparing to fight back! Neville's heart plummeted to the ground when he saw the first Death Eater shoot a spell at her. What a perfect time to not have a wand! So far they hadn't seen him yet, he was up about ten feet high on the first landing, and they weren't looking for him, they had their eyes trained on his grandmother. Remembering what Harry told him, to not to disrupt the defender on their job, Neville looked around him to see if there was anything that he could do to help his grandmother. Heart beating madly, the only thing he saw was a vase a few feet away. Nodding to himself, he grabbed it and prepared to fling this vase will all his worth, to protect his grandmother. He dearly wished at that moment to have a wand. Or even someone to help!

It was some Death Eater off to the side who flung the first spell, his grandmother blocked it, then threw one back at him, then turning a little to her left to block an spell coming her way. Back and forth they went, she heard a loud crash to her left, but not taking her eyes of the ones in front, she paid no mind to it. But she did see a Death Eater go down in the corner of her eye. Neville no doubt, but what did he do? No matter, the DE in front had a very calculating look in his eyes when he stared at her. It was him that she was most worried about. And she had every reason to be; it was him who threw out the hated spell of her family's bane.

"Crucio!" he aimed at her. Quickly she summoned a piece of furniture in front of her, the chair took the brunt of the spell. Wood splintered off into dozens of pieces. A few lodged in her arm.

"Tigly?" Neville furiously whispered.

With a pop Tigly appeared in front of him. "Yes Master Neville?"When she had popped in the house-elf had heard the blast of the chair exploding. Tigly looked around and her ears drooped in fear at what she saw.

"Tigly! Pay attention! I need something to throw! Get me something. Pots, pans, dishes! Anything will do!" Neville demanded.

With a pop Tigly was gone, soon after heavy pots, pans, dishes and some objects appeared by him. Quickly grabbing one, Neville prepared to aim when he heard the Crucio being cast. Jerking around Neville saw that his grandmother managed to dodge the spell again. Taking careful aim Neville threw the pot at a Death Eater. Damm! Missed! Grabbing another Neville aimed at the Death Eater who had noticed him finally.

Spell after spell was being thrown at him. In turn Neville was throwing a pot or pan or even dish at the Death Eaters, dodging the spells, hoping that his aim would be true. When he finally managed to hit one, Neville felt a thrill of accomplishment. Looking down at his grandmother he saw that she wasn't doing so well. They had managed to back her into a corner!

Grabbing another object Neville aimed then threw. Yes! He had hit the one to the left of his grandmother.

"Reducto!"

The railing in front of him exploded. A Death Eater, who he hadn't seen exploded the railing in front of him, was on the stairs a couple of steps below him. Surprised that a Death Eater had gotten so close without him noticing, Neville kicked out, catching the Death Eater in the knee, throwing him back down the stairs, as the Death Eater fell, he heard his grandmother scream. Neville started throwing heavier objects at him, hoping to make the Death Eater go back down the stairs. Luckily he was able to get the Death Eater to go back down when he heard his grandmother scream. Neville spun when he felt a spell wiz past him, spinning him around. To his horror he felt himself trip over a piece of wood, falling down the steps, Neville looked up to see a Death Eater standing over him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Outside Moody was waiting impatiently for someone to arrive to help. Scanning around he didn't see anyone appear, he ran closer to the house when he heard the Crucio spell and a scream of pain.

Glancing around again, not seeing anyone, Moody prepared to go into the house.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Granddame Longbottom screamed in pain. She couldn't think, only react to the pain that was being inflicted, writhing on the floor. It felt as if knives were being jammed into her body while her blood raced around eroding her veins. Mercifully the pain stopped for a second.

"Ah Granddame Longbottom, it has been a long time hasn't it?" one asked her.

Looking up at the Death Eater she looked into some cold, dead deep brown eyes of the man she new that was going to kill her. As she continued to stare, her eyes widened in recognition of her attacker. Rastaban Lestrange, the one who put her son and daughter-in-law into St. Mungo's.

"Well looky, looky what we have here!" he said.

Looking up, her heart plummeted Neville, who had cuts and bruises all over him, was being held by one of the Death Eaters.

"Well now, its just one big family reunion isn't it?" another said cheerfully.

"Bastard!" Neville bravely said.

Woops and whistles were heard after that. "Well my boy, you see I had the pleasure of meeting your parents some time ago. I don't see them, how are they doing?" he asked.

Neville eyes narrowed at that, like his parents would ever associate with the likes of him!

"Ah well, no matter, won't be seeing them again."

"Crucio!" he aimed at Neville. Neville dropped to the floor screaming in pain from the curse. He had the curse flung at him briefly at the Dept of Mysteries, and the pain was just as intense, just as painful, just as mind consuming, mind numbing pain.

Somehow Neville managed to squirm his way by his grandmother, after about a minute or two the pain stopped. Laughter was heard all around him and his grandmother. He could hear his grandmother crying softly in the background just behind him.

"I wonder if the same thing will happen to you that happened to your parents? Will you last as long as them Hmmmm?" a chuckle "Well maybe not from what I heard. You do realize you're a disgrace to wizard kind or the wizarding world? Associating with mudbloods and half-breeds?"

Neville didn't say anything, just glared hatefully at him.

Another one approached him. "Yes, yes. Lets just tally up your crimes shall we?" one said oily.

For some odd reason he thought he recognized the Death Eater. "You willingly believed Harry Potter that the Dark Lord was back hmm? You willingly defend your scummy mudblood classmates. You willingly go against your betters at school? Oh, and you willingly went with Harry Potter, the mudblood, the mudblood loving fools, and that candidate for St Mungo's Insane ward to London? Dear, dear me. Does that sound like the way a good sheep is supposed to behave?"

Neville didn't respond, just continued to squirm on the ground trying to get onto his feet. While he was on his back, he felt something sticking up under him. Reaching under him, he felt for the object that was jabbing him. With a gasp he realized that it was his grandmothers' wand!

The first Death Eater approached again, "And as for you Granddame, your crimes are to numerous to announce. But the main one is that you willingly raised this piece of shit?" looking around he continued. "While my fellow friends deal with your grandson I think I'll be your judge, jury and executioner."

"Reducto!" he snarled directly to her heart.

Granddame Longbottom's chest exploded into pieces. Blood and guts splattered onto Neville. He lay there in shock at what he saw. His grandmothers' chest had a gaping wound; he knew that she was dead. Scrambling up to her, Neville gently kissed her lips crying hard now. The Death Eaters were surrounding him just laughing at him while he cried at over his grandmother. The one who had raised him since he was a baby; she was the one who tried to protect him from the rest of his crazy family.

Neville looked up at the Death Eaters that were still laughing at him. Grabbing the wand that he found, he held it and aimed at the one who killed his grandmother. He may not be able to get everyone, but he could get him.

"Reducto!" he aimed at the Death Eaters hip. Bone and tissue exploded outward. The Death Eater dropped to the ground screaming in pain. His wand went flying from his hand while he tried to grab his hip together.

"Stupify!" one dropped next to Neville.

Neville managed to scurry out of the way, he went by the Death Eater that he dropped, and on the way he felt another wand on the floor. Neville looked at the unfamiliar wand, he grabbed it out of the Death Eater's way that was trying to get it back.

Neville looked up at the sound of another new voice and saw his old professor?

"Get over here!" he demanded.

Spells were being flung back and forth between the Death Eaters and the new person. Moody kept up the shield that he was using, motioning to Neville to get behind him. When he reached him Neville cursed the one who was closest to him, not expecting the spell, the Death Eater's leg started to dance around knocking into another Death Eater off his feet.

"Good one boy!" the man said. He reached into his pocket for the portkey that he always kept. The man turned his head for a second and demanded, "Touch it!"

Neville looking for away to get out of there, looked at what the man was holding out. He knew it was a portkey; he reached over his arm and put his finger on the disk that he held.

"Activate!" the man said. A telltale jerk at his navel, and Neville and the man were portkeyed away.

With a pop they appeared in front of the Three Broomsticks, the man ushered him into the pub, directed him into the back of the store.

"Here read this and believe it!"

The boy looked at a piece of parchment, on it read, "The Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Ok sir er Professor?"

The man glared at him briefly "Never was your professor now was I?"

"Of course. Just." He finished lamely.

"Humph!" "Come, touch this again. And remember what it said."

Another jerk of the navel and the two were standing on a street, were run down houses lined up. Looking in the direction the man was, Neville remember what the parchment said. As soon as he did, a house popped up in front of him.

Moody opened the door saying, "Be careful, and quiet! Don't want to disturb the inhabitants." With that the man went through the door of the house, bravely Neville followed him in.


	6. Chapter 6 Grangers WARNING!

Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing around for fun.

Thank you to my Beta's Ishtar, Mione Green, Freelancer!

Please be warned that this chapter contains some con-consentual adults situations.

You have been warned. Smoken71

Chapter 6: The DOM 6 CONTINUED

Grangers:

Michael Granger was not having a good summer. Usually when his brilliant daughter came home from school, she would be talking a mile a minute filling him in on her year away from home. It was Ron this, Harry that. Ginny did this. Helped Neville with that. Oh those twins were going to be the death of me. Michael would usually chuckle at her when she talked. Yes, he had a very unusual child. For one, she loved to read, and two, she loved to learn. That was something that he and Helen had instilled into her when she was very young. It was something that took Michael a long time to get drilled into his head. When he was younger he accepted the Queen's coin, then was off to the military for six years. He had to admit to himself that joining the Army was the best thing that he could have done for himself.

The training that he received, after taking a few tests, fascinated him. After some additional tests, they put him in the intelligence area. Recon and deployment was the way for his platoon. The more problems they gave him, the happier he was. The Army was happy to give him all the hard pressing problems to solve. And it was that problem solving technique that he had taught his daughter.

The father of the most brilliant witch of her year, and many years, also chuckled again thinking about his daughter. She was such a prissy thing. Inherited that from her mother. It had taken him awhile to woo Helen. Helen liked to convey a proper decorum at all times; her own dear mother instilled that. It took him some time for Helen to get relaxed enough to enjoy life. Hermione was much like her mother; only every once in awhile would her father's traits come out. That was when nasty stuff happened when she was younger. They were completely surprised when their daughter received a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their daughter was a witch! At first both he and Helen were skeptical about the education that Hermione would receive. What could she possibly do with this magic when she went out into the real world? He had visions of David Copperfield, or David Blain. Or even the street rats plying their games in some circus or something to that effect.

But no, there was a world out there that was strictly for magical people. Schools, businesses, governments, education, law enforcement, even medicine. A Professor McGonagall had come to their house five years ago to explain to them all about the hidden world. He had to admit that he liked the professor, and so did his wife. Ruefully he had to admit that the professor reminded him of Helen. They got along so well with each other. Michael was worried about sending Hermione to a school that was so far away. And it wasn't as if they could come up on weekends to make sure she was doing well with her classes and classmates. They didn't allow Muggles into the school; the professor said that it was for their protection. Something about wards that were put up by the founders of the school wouldn't allow Muggles even on the grounds of the school.

No that wasn't why he wasn't happy or having a good summer. When his daughter came back from her fifth year, there was a skirmish of some sort and his daughter was severely injured. They had to take Hermione to St Mungo's, a truly confusing and unmanaged place, shortly after she came home from school. Hermione had a scar that was almost two feet in length, starting just left of her collarbone and running all the way down to just past her bellybutton. It was a hideous scar, and the healer said that it would take until the better part of the summer to completely go away. He knew that Hermione was still in pain, nothing that she would admit to, but she would wince if she tried to do too much. She had taken to reading her books up in her room, not saying much to either him or Helen.

But again, that wasn't what was pissing him off. What he was mad about was that _no one told him or Helen an effing thing about why she was injured! _He was concerned about continuing Hermione's education at Hogwarts, and was seriously considering pulling her out of the school. He just didn't know how much of Hermione's Hogwarts education could be credited in the Muggle educational system.Michael did not feel that the school was providing a safe environment for his daughter. He had asked Hermione to write to her professor, because he wanted to speak with her about the safety issues that seemed to come up on a regular basis. Luckily Hermione's friend, Harry Potter, had owled her, so Hermione was able to use his owl to send a letter to her professor at school. They received a reply that Professor McGonagall would be stopping by tomorrow to talk with him and Helen.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Up in her room, Hermione was sitting at the window ledge trying to read a Defense book again, but the words on the page weren't making sense. Sighing, Hermione gave up trying to read. She had to admit to herself that she was worried about just about everything in fact.

She was worried that her father was thinking of pulling her out of Hogwarts. She loved going to that school. She loved walking the halls, feeling the magic of the portraits. Feeling the magic in the air. Feeling the coldness she would get when a ghost would go by her, or even to go through her by accident. It happened to her usually about once a week with Sir Nicholas, Gryffindor's ghost. It was sort of a joke between them now. She loved to walk into the Library with all those magic books just waiting for her to read.

She loved the feel of the old books, the smoothness of the parchment paper that made up their pages, and the writing style that they used. She loved the aged but very worthwhile information that was contained inside. After she found the Library when she first started at Hogwarts, that was where she could always be found, touching the magic that the books contained. The books at Flourish and Blotts paled in comparison. No, it was just the Hogwarts Library books she loved. The older the better for her. There was just something about the magic inside the books that Hermione couldn't get away from.

And she loved to figure out problems, the harder the better. That was why she was having such a hard time now. She was trying to figure out a way to keep going to Hogwarts, and keep her friends alive.

She had gotten into an argument with her father the other day about her scar. She was helping to clean out the garage when she lifted something just too heavy for her. She had dropped the box with a cry of alarm, and then with a scream of pain. It felt like fire was shooting up and down her chest. Her father grabbed her and carried her back into her room. The potions that St. Mungo's had given her were on her bedroom nightstand. Unfortunately those potions made her so sleepy and a bit talkative.

Hermione winced in shame when her father was able to get certain information about what was going on. Now her parents knew that there was a war going on in the magical world. And it seemed to revolve around her friend Harry Potter and the fact that she was a Muggle-born witch. Hermione had gone to bed crying because of the fight that she got into with her parents. She knew that they were worried; bloody hell, _she_ was worried. But she knew that she wouldn't be worth a damn if they pulled her out of school. Magic was a part of her. She had to continue. Didn't they see that?

And then there was the whole pure-blood vs. Muggle-born issue. It was just so stupid really. If she was so unworthy of magic, why did she have the capability of magic in the first place? That was something that she had talked about with Professor McGonagall back in her third year. Hermione had another run in with Pansy Parkinson, who managed to corner her in the bathroom. It was surprising just how much dark magic Pansy knew. Fortunately because of the studying that she did, she was able to deflect the curse that was sent her way.

Her Head of House had found her crying in that same bathroom a few hours later. That was when the Time Turner started to get to her, and it didn't help that Professor Trelawney, the divination teacher, had really managed to make her angry by constantly harassing Harry.

"Really" she thought, "how stupid does she really think we are? Constantly 'predicting' Harry's death?" During every class, Professor Trelawney would predict Harry's death in some horrible way or another. That was why Pansy's attack in the bathroom really got to her. It was the way she said it, that she knew that the escaped prisoner was after Harry, and that she was helping him get to her friend.

And then the other day with her father in the garage, she knew that box was too heavy for her! Why did she have to pick it up? Why did her scar have to flare up in pain? Why did she have to go blabbing to her father just what was really happening at school? Why did she have to let Harry go to London? She knew it was a trap! But she loved Harry, and she was truly worried about his sanity. Those dreams that he was getting from Voldemort were just a bit more than he told his friends or even Professor Dumbledore. Even she could see that.

What she was really worried about was that blasted letter from Harry she had received a week ago. She was afraid for him. He was in danger not just from Voldemort, but from himself. She was afraid that Harry was going to sacrifice himself because of his stupid 'saving people thing' that always sent them on their adventures. Hermione re-read the letter that Harry had sent last week.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry! How can you ever forgive me for what I have done? Sirius is dead because of me! I should have listened to you! It was a trap, and you were hurt, everyone was hurt because of me! Neville lost his father's wand, Ginny had a broken ankle, those brains attacked Ron, and Luna was knocked out. You have been my friend since the beginning. And look what I have done! Sirius is dead! How can Remus or even you look at me after what I have done? How can I look at myself? Maybe I should…. I don't know Hermione, but maybe it's best if this summer I don't go anywhere. If I weren't around, none of you would be getting hurt. I'll contact you later._

_Harry_

It was this letter that sent Hermione into panic mode. She bit the bullet and called him at his home, breaking the agreement that she and Harry had made after second year. Unfortunately Harry's aunt had answered the phone. When she asked for him, his aunt said that he was in the hospital. Her panic was elevated to hysteria. Hermione begged her mother to drive her to Surrey Hospital to see Harry. Luckily her mother did, and she discovered Harry wasn't in the hospital because he had tried to kill himself. That was her worst fear with Harry.

She didn't find out why he was in the hospital or even how he got there. But she did spend some time with him at the hospital. She and Remus had a long talk and she showed him the letter that sent her into panic mode. Remus had conceded that the letter would set anyone off into a panic.

They figured out that the reason Harry had actually sent the letter was that Voldemort was trying to play with his head. Remus had talked with Harry, and he didn't even remember writing the letter to Hermione. They came to the conclusion that Voldemort had put the vision in his head when he was really sick from the Cruciatus Curses that he suffered.

Hermione admitted to Harry that she feared it was a suicide note. They had ended up in each other's arms crying when Harry had told her that he did not want to kill himself. She cried so hard in his arms that day begging him not to leave his friends. Remus left the room for a bit so they could talk privately.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next day in the kitchen of the Granger household, Helen Granger was making dinner for everyone. As she was chopping the vegetables for dinner, she thought about the letter that her daughter's friend sent her. That letter had sent Hermione into a panic attack, the first true panic attack that she ever saw her daughter have. When she read the letter even she thought that Harry was considering suicide.

Helen gave a shudder at that thought. The son of one of her close friends had committed suicide at the age of seventeen, and no one could figure out why he did that. He wasn't even out of school yet. He had a bright future ahead of him in the sciences. He was the captain of his rugby team, and had high scores in all his classes. He was very well liked by the girls and his male mates. Most of the Universities throughout England and some in France were courting him. Jeannie, his mother had found him in the garage hanging from a rope.

Helen didn't know what she would have done if Hermione did that to herself. That was why she drove her to see Harry at the hospital. While the two were talking, a man had come out of Harry's room, wearily running his hand through his hair..

She introduced herself and found out his name was Remus Lupin. She remembered that the name of one of Hermione's professors was Lupin, and he confessed that he was the one and only. They had a long talk about why Harry was in the hospital.

From what she was able to find out, Harry was deathly ill. He was not in the hospital because he tried to kill himself. Remus had said that Harry recently had lost someone close to them both, and he was keeping a very close eye on him this summer because of it.

Putting the cut vegetables on the dinner table, Helen called for Michael and Hermione to come to dinner.

"I have some left over pumpkin juice if you want some, dear," she said to her daughter.

"Thank you." Hermione took the pitcher of chilled pumpkin juice and poured herself and her father some.

"What time did your professor say she would be again?" Michael asked.

"7:30 sharp" came her answer.

"Do you have any homework assignments over the summer?" her mother asked.

"No not like before, just some essays in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions."

"What about Runes and Arithmancy?" her father asked.

"Those assignments won't be mailed until after we receive our OWL results. I'm guessing that the OWLs determine what assignments we have," she speculated.

"Makes sense," her father said.

Hermione briefly smiled at that. She knew that her father was iffy about sending her back to school. She and her mother had had a very long talk today about why she felt she needed to go back to Hogwarts, even though a war had broken out among the wizarding population of England. Hermione had talked with her as best she could. Even she didn't know why she had to go back to the magical world, but she just knew that she did.

When they finished dinner, Hermione took the dishes into the kitchen, and was just returning to the dining room.

CRASH!

A blast came from the front door. Hermione looked up at her parents in fear. Thinking quickly, she cried, "Get upstairs! I need my wand!" All three Grangers ran up the stairs as quickly as they could. Sounds of running feet came from behind them.

"Oh Mudblood, where are you?" they heard.

Hermione grabbed her wand from her room and stood in front of her parents in the hallway, looking around to see if there was anything she could use. She ducked back as someone at the foot of the stairs shot a curse up at her, hitting the plaster next to her head.

"There you are! Did you think you could get away from me? We have so much to talk about!" there was a Death Eater at the foot of the stairs

Taking a defensive stance that Harry had taught her, Hermione prepared to fight.

"_Reducto!_"

"_Protego_" quickly followed by "_Locomotor Mortis_" she aimed at the Death Eater.

"Hermione who are these–" her father started to ask.

"Death Eaters, Dad." By now Hermione was shaking, tears were starting to form. She could see more Death Eaters behind the first one and knew she was outnumbered.

"Come, Mudblood, we have so much to catch up on!" the Death Eater said. Hermione thought she knew that voice.

The first took a step on the stairs. "Don't you remember me?"

Hermione just shook her head no. "Well, would you look at that? She doesn't remember me! Mayhap I can remind you."

Another step on the stairs.

She heard a sharp crack behind her. Quickly turning around, she aimed at the Death Eater that popped behind her mother. "_Stupefy!_" As she turned back to the one in front, Hermione's hand started to shake even more.

"Come, come do you really think that you'll win this one?" he asked. Hermione didn't bother answering him.

"_Reducto!_" More plaster and chunks of wood fell on the three of them. Hermione and Helen screamed in fear. Michael reached down and grabbed a piece of wood by his feet, preparing to defend his family with the wood if he had to.

"No, I don't think so, Muggle. _Expelliarmus!_"

The wood was torn away from his hand, cutting him in the process. "Shit."

Laughter was heard from below. Another crack came from behind them. Turning quickly, Hermione tried to aim at the Death Eater behind her. "_Accio._" Her wand went flying out of her hand, and flew down the stairs to the hand of a Death Eater below.

"_Crucio!_" Pain lanced through Helen Granger like none she felt before. Hermione screamed in fright, and her father bellowed in anger.

"_Crucio!_" Her father dropped to the floor, bellowing his pain.

The Death Eater had reached Hermione by this point. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her down the stairs.

CRASH! BOOM! THUMP! Hermione tumbled down the stairs. The first Death Eater followed her down. When she landed at the bottom of the steps, she raised her head a little to see that a wand was in front of her. She reached out trying to grab it.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said, stomping on her hand. CRACK! Her wrist broke. Hermione screamed in pain.

The Death Eater reached down and grabbed her broken hand and dragged her into the living room. Soon her parents were dragged down and dumped on the floor by her. The lead Death Eater stepped over her and sat on her, looking down.

"This is where Mudbloods are supposed to be, boys!" he cackled. Reaching up, the Death Eater lifted his mask so she could get a good look at his face.

"Dolohov!" she gasped.

He laughed right back at her. "Well, now, what do we do with you?" He lazily ran his finger down her front, circling around her chest.

Hermione started to shake even more and began to cry. She knew what some of the Death Eaters did. It was something that she had read about in the _Daily Prophet._.

Dolohov aimed a spell at her and ripped her clothes into shreds, cutting her skin in the process. Only her bra was still intact and the Death Eater was running his hand around her chest. With both hands he tore her bra in two, then grabbed her breasts, pinching them together. He ran his hand down the scar that he left her the first time. Dolohov stood up, looming over her. He glanced to the side and nodded at one of the Death Eaters, who aimed his wand at her father.

"You are quite useless to us. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" A sickly green light raced to her father.

"Wha?" was the only thing he managed before the green light exploded on him jerking him up.

"Daddy!"

There was no returning answer for her. Michael Granger was dead. Hermione cried even harder. It was hopeless; there was no one watching the house like there was at Harry's. Hermione stole a glance up at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:15. She hoped that she could hold out until 7:30.

"_Crucio!_"

Her mother screamed in pain. A kick to her ribs sent Hermione onto her side towards her mother. Hermione tried looking around to see if she could grab anything and throw it at the one who was hurting her mother.

Dolohov jerked her again to her back. Punches and kicks followed afterwards. There was only so much she could do to protect herself. It wasn't till she felt weight on top of her again that the punches and kicks had stopped. That was when they used their wands. Spell after spell was aimed at Hermione and her mother. Finally she fainted and the pain stopped, but it was only long enough for someone to Ennervate her so they could make her watch as they killed her mother.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

SPLASH!

A bucketful of water was poured onto her. Sputtering in confusion, Hermione realized that she must have passed out again. When she opened her eyes, there were only a few Death Eaters around her.

Another Apparated out, saying, "I'll leave it to you." There were only two now.

_Wow, I'm only worth two Death Eaters,_ she thought. Another Ennervation was aimed at her to wake her up even more. It seemed to work; her brain was a bit more active, but her body hurt in so many places. Checking herself mentally, she didn't think that Dolohov had done what she was afraid he would do. She didn't feel bruised inside. Emotionally, she was screaming at him to go away. Great big blasts of air escaped from her lungs from another kick into her chest. Gasping painfully to catch her breath, Hermione managed to get to her knees. Then with a painful scream she managed to get to her feet and turned to look at her attacker.

"Well I see there is some life left in you after all," he sneered.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, confused.

"Why not just get it over and done with and kill me?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

Hermione only nodded.

The second Death Eater kept his wand aimed at her. Dolohov stepped closer to her. He jerked her body around so she was facing the second. "Congratulations Mudblood, you'll be the first for him, a test for him." The girl just stiffened at that.

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed in pain. It felt like white-hot lances were scraping over her. Her body went completely limp; it was only because Dolohov had his hand around her neck that she was upright.

After about a minute the spell stopped. But the pain didn't. Waves of pain went crashing up and down her body. Dolohov stepped away from her, and Hermione was amazed that she managed to stay upright. Or was it something else holding her up? She looked down at herself, seeing a bright amber light with streaks of cobalt blue that surrounded her.

Looking up at the Death Eaters, she saw that they seemed a bit confused too. Glancing around she saw that it was past 7:30. _Professor McGonagall should be here,_ she thought. Glancing back at the Death Eaters, she noticed that they seemed to be frozen a bit.

Hoping against hope, Hermione dashed from the room, running through the house. She crashed into the walls, trying to hold herself up as she went. She managed to grab a pot of flowers and threw it behind her.

CRASH! _YES!_ The second Death Eater was hit coming around the corner after her. He dropped down to the floor. Dolohov swore, and then came running after her.

Rushing through the kitchen door, Hermione tried to find something to protect herself.

He just cackled at her. "Well, well, well, thought you could run."

"Bastard!" she cried, hysterical with fear.

"_Crucio!_" Hermione crashed against the counter and then fell to the floor, knocking off the dinner dishes and her mother's cutting board. The knife her mother had used to cut the vegetables fell and skittered under the edge of the cabinets.

When Hermione recovered from the curse, Dolohov turned her on her back and sat on her so she wouldn't escape again. He grabbed her breast, pinching and jerking it up and down. With his other hand he smashed into her privates, jabbing his fingers into her vagina, pinching her while he pumped his hand in and out, causing her vaginal walls to stretch in pain. Staring into the ceiling, she tried to still her body, hoping that if she didn't squirm, it wouldn't hurt too much.

It seemed to help. Dolohov let up on her breast. Keeping his eyes on her, he started to take his clothes off, first his outer robe, then his shirt underneath.

While he was taking his clothes off, Hermione lay there staring at the ceiling. Saying over and over in her mind that it would go quickly. The chances of her survival were slim, she knew. And what kind of life would she have afterwards if she did survive? It was also while she lay there thinking that she hadn't had the chance to do any of the things that Harry or Ron had said that they would do. Harry. Ron. Harry. Ron. _NO, NO! NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! _She screamed inside her head.

That was when she truly began to fight, jerking and crashing around. Hermione managed to upset Dolohov, who was trying to get her hands under control. Fortunately he was entangled in his own shirt, which was keeping him from fully using his strength.

Pushing with all her might, Hermione managed to get him partly off her. When her arm came down to the floor, she felt something familiar under it. It was the handle to her mother's vegetable knife. Grabbing it up, she rammed it into Dolohov's chest with all her strength.

With a gasp of pain, Dolohov looked down in disbelief at the knife that was sticking out of his chest, then looked at her. Blood poured out of his chest in big splashes, spreading crimson down his chest. Hermione had managed to get him right through the heart. Gasping, Dolohov only managed a squeak before life left his eyes.

By now Hermione was screaming in fear, pain, and something else she couldn't name.

She realized she was still holding onto the knife imbedded in his chest. Hermione jerked it out of him and stared for a moment at the bloody blade. With another scream, she dropped the knife to the floor, curling her body into a foetal position.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" she heard.

She didn't answer, just continued to scream and cry.

"Miss Granger! MISS GRANGER!"

She felt a hand on her face gently moving her head up. "Hermione?" Dazed, the girl opened her eyes to see a woman kneeling beside her. Hermione was too confused to recognize who it was at first.

"Oh my dear girl," the woman said gently cradling her face in her hands. Hermione just continued to cry her pain. The woman took off her outer light robe and gently put it around her naked body. Tears formed in her eyes when she got a good look at the girl. Beside the tears streaking down her face, she had deep cuts all over her body and blood was pouring from her chest and arms and legs. There were huge bruises starting to form all over her body. The scar that she had before was gaping open again.

The woman sat on the floor of the kitchen and gently reached over to the girl, bringing her to her lap. Pointing her wand at the body next to her she quickly banished it to the other room. Thankfully that seemed to help the hysterical girl; her sobs lessened when the body of the man disappeared.

"Hermione?"

The girl looked up from the woman's lap, staring at her face. Some of the shock started to clear, and she recognized who it was. "Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

Minerva just nodded yes, then kissed her forehead gently. She held Hermione, rubbing her back gently and casting first-aid spells to take care of some of the damage that was done to her. That helped also, and Hermione wrapped her arms around her professor, crying her pain and loss.

A scratch and meow at the door got Minerva's attention. She spelled the door open, and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, walked into the kitchen then sat on the floor by his mistress, purring. Minerva reached down to pat the cat.

"Hermione? Hermione, I need to get you out of here," she said gently.

The girl just nodded a couple of times. Now that she was safe, all the physical pain came rushing to her. She couldn't move a muscle, couldn't even blink an eye without her body screaming in pain.

With a lot of gentle prodding and finally a levitation spell, Minerva managed to get the girl into an office that had a couch. Laying her down, Minerva then went throughout the house gathering her student's belongings as best as she could. Finally gathering everything and directing them into Hermione's trunk, she charmed the trunk to shrink and put the shrunken trunk into her pocket.

Crookshanks didn't even meow once when she opened the cat carrying case, but hopped in immediately. Hermione was shivering in shock, and needed something warmer than just the light robe. Minerva wrapped a blanket that was on the couch around her. Pocketing her shrunken trunk, Minerva spelled Hermione to hover with the cat carrying case on her, she activated the portkey Dumbledore insisted everyone have.

The jerk behind the navel was the only thing Hermione seemed to acknowledge. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in the parlour of 12 Grimmauld Place. Now that she was safe, she let herself fall into blessed unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7 Lovegoods

Disclaimer: Didn't conceive, please don't sue; the mouse in the house gets the pot first.

Don't worry, no death this time. And no non-con either.

Chapter 7: The DOM 6 CON'T

LOVEGOODS.

With the summer trip to Sweden for the hunt of the exclusive crumple-horned snorkack done Oddment Lovegood had owled one his editors the pictures and essays for the next installment of the Quibbler. He and his daughter hadn't been able to find any snorkack but they did manage to actually get a photo of the reclusive demeguise. The same animal that invisibility cloaks are made of. A whole heard of 20 female and their offspring was photographed by his very own daughter Luna.

When Luna had returned from her 4th year and the little known unplanned trip to the DOM in London, Oddment had whisked away his daughter ASAP. With the return of Voldemort (even he could say the name) he wasn't going to take any chances with Luna or his life. Turns out he was right, his Quibbler offices were decimated shortly after they had left. Luckily the attack happened late at night when his entire staff had left for the day. He knew it was a warning shot to him or actually his daughter. Luna had cried all that day when the news came out. They were half way through their vacation in Sweden when they were owled by his long time editor Lacy Stone.

Oddment almost kissed her feet when she next owled to let him know that she found office space for the Quibbler in Hogsmeade, and the best thing was the offices were even bigger than the office in Diagon Alley. What was about perfect is that they were going to continue to use the old office mainly for their owl delivery. That office would hold the dozens of delivery owls they had.

So yes Voldemort and his Death Eaters had attacked his office, but they would not shut down the news. Oddment was quite adamant about keeping the flow of information going.

But that did not mean he wasn't scared shitless for his daughter. After they had returned he had a very long talk with Headmaster Dumbledore. It got to the point where he even chastised him for his lack of safety precautions for the students. Oddment finally realized that Dumbledore was worried that he would blame Harry Potter for the journey to London.

Actually no he didn't. Oddment also figured out that since he was on the Board of Directors of Hogwarts he felt that Dumbledore feared he would insist on removing Harry Potter from Hogwarts due to the situations he always found himself in. No, not after he and Luna had a very long talk backpacking in Sweden. This was the summer that he found out a whole lot of information about just what was happening at Hogwarts. Most of the information was second hand through her friend Ginny Weasley.

Some of the adventures those kids had would make any parent's hair turn white from fear. Now he understood why Molly Weasley has been just a bit more protective with her children than when they were younger. But he had to thank Mrs. Weasley for all the help she gave when his wife was killed right in front of Luna. He was half tempted to keep Luna home for her owls and teach her magic himself. He could easily hire tutors to keep up her knowledge like a true Ravenclaw.

Every year the search for another professor for the DADA class came up, it was beginning to be a running joke with the school board and the rest of the Ravenclaw's Alma matter. A running joke that wasn't too funny anymore with the Ministry hands in Hogwarts now. Even he had to admit last year with Umbridge was a joke and a half. He knew Dolores Umbridge from his dealings with the Ministry and the Wizengamot, Oddment was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Up in her bedroom Luna was preparing to go to bed early. For the past few weeks life was a bit hectic with the summer travels and then the attack at the Quibbler. Her and her father had been moving around a lot, backpacking in Sweden, and then having to come home because of the attack. The photos that she managed to get from the demeguise that they found were clear and detailed not the usual grainy and blurry. She was very proud of them, the photos would help support the Quibbler's expenses for some time.

Slipping on her nightshirt, Luna reflected on the conversation she had with her father. At first she was hesitant about talking with her father concerning what Ginny had told her. But as she retold the adventures, even she felt incredulous with them. If she didn't know better they would sound like a great story for kids her age. Defeating trolls, giant three-headed dogs (named Fluffy of all things), life size chess sets, petrifying students, 1000 yr old basilisks, flying with a phoenix, and then that Tri-wizard tournament! Really they should have called off the competition when a fourth champion was named! Even her father agreed that something fishy was going on. After all the facts were laid out for them both it was apparent that someone had arranged for Harry to be entered.

But hindsight is always 20/20. And Luna didn't even know Harry at that time. How could she as a Ravenclaw even begin to speculate without more evidence? What really got her and her father' s attention was the fact that a student died in the competition, there was no enquiry about his death. The Ministry had brushed Cedric Diggory's death under the covers.

When it was heard through the grapevine (Ginny) that Harry was brought in for questioning last summer, both of them had merely thought they were going to talk about Cedric's death. Not so Luna found out a bit later from Ginny. Harry was under full investigation from the Wizengamot of all things for under age magic usage in front of a muggle!

In fact said Muggleturned out to be his cousin! There was so much evidence that she had gleaned from rumors or Ginny. When she had laid it all out again, they were stunned with what they saw. And the final HOO-RAH, a prophecy. What it completely said she had no idea. But from the way Harry was acting after the DOM she could only hazard a guess that it concerned Harry Potter and Voldemort. Why did a 15-month-old baby survive a killing curse? Everything that she was learning about magical theory defied his continued survival.

Wincing in pain yet again Luna hurried herself to bed. She was getting more and more blasted migraines every week. They seem to have increased after Christmas. With a sigh of relief Luna snuggled into her bed after swallowing a migraine potion that she got from Madam Pomfrey. The only thing that seemed to help was the potion and a deep sleep.

Looking around, the meadow was lush with greens, blues, reds, yellow, and oranges, flowers of many descriptions bloomed in a riot of color. Under her feet Luna felt the grass was thick, and soft, just perfect to curl ones toes into. A gentle waterfall was up ahead, pouring its crystal clear liquid in a steady stream. Running up Luna bent down and cupped her hand to take a drink.

The water was sweet and fresh. Taking a deep drink of the water Luna looked around trying to remember if she ever had seen this place before. She didn't think she had.

The trees were some of the most unusual she had ever seen. The leaves were just big, and deep green. Touching one she said, "they're so soft."

"Yes, very soft my love."

Spinning around Luna beheld a woman in a mist. She felt that she knew her. The women had long blonde hair that tended to curl at the ends. Her face was thin but lively with light and love.

"Mo¼mother?' she asked.

The women just nodded. Luna ran up to her and flung her arms around her holding on tight.

"Oh my love I have missed you." Her mother said hugging her back.

"How can this be?" Luna cried confused.

Taking her arms she said "Luna we don't have much time. You have a difficult path in front of you." Her mother started.

Luna shook her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"Luna you need to wake up. You and your father are in danger. The Dark One is sending his followers after you. You need to wake up and get you and your father out of the house. Tell your father to seek out the phoenix. He'll know what I'm talking about." Mrs. Lovegood informed.

"But mother! I¼"

"No Luna, no not now you need to wake up! You have to go now! Please Luna my love you need to wake up. The followers of the Dark One will be here any minute. Seek the phoenix. They will help you to your path."

"The Dark Ones followers are almost there!" her mother said again.

With a shaky gasp Luna lurch awake with a snap. The Dark One is coming! Luna jumped out of bed to find her father.

Downstairs Oddment was checking some papers when his daughter who had gone to bed early because of a migraine came running into his study.

"Father! We must hurry." She cried shakily.

Standing up and holding her arms "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to hurry! They'll be here any minute"she said.

"Who? Who will be here?"

"The Dark One's followers. They're coming for me and you."

Oddment stood there for a second thinking what to do. Luna was never one for dramatics; she usually kept a very calm façade in front of others.

"Luna, how do you know this?" he asked gently touching her face.

"Mother, father. Mother came to me and told me this. She said to seek out the phoenix. But we have to hurry. They will be here any minute."

When Luna had mentioned phoenix he had stiffened up. He had never told her about the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore started to ward off Voldemort and his followers. But her mother appeared?

"Has this ever happened before? I mean your mother?" he asked attentively.

"No father, this was the first time. But we must hurry. She said we must hurry. They're coming!" she cried. By now Luna was crying hard. The dream she had was so real, so vivid, that was why it scared her so.

Her father just nodded. They both ran upstairs and repacked their backpacks with clothes. Thankfully they weren't totally unpacked. They only had come home yesterday from moving the offices to Hogsmeade.

Back down they both grabbed their brooms from the closet in the hall. That was when Oddment heard footsteps by the front door. Quickly motioning Luna to be quiet, he grabbed her hand and went out by the back door. Looking around he didn't see anyone; he opened the door quietly as he could.

CRASH!

Searching around, Oddment still didn't see anything, but he did feel the magic wave that hit him. Holding tight to Luna's hand that was trying to stifle her sobs, he looked around trying to see anything. Taking a chance Oddment pulled them to the woods.

Running through the woods, they both could hear bits and pieces of the Death Eaters saying, "Empty!" and "Clear sir!" and "Room clear!"

CRASH!

Mr. Lovegood suspected that the walls of his house were blown up in retaliation.

Heart thumping in his chest Oddment tried to think of where to go from there.

Running in the woods even farther father and daughter ran as fast as they could, Diggory's house was just ahead. But he knew that no one was home. Ever since the death of their son, the Diggory's had taken to leaving for long periods of time. No one knew just where he or she went.

Taking a turn north, Mr. Lovegood decided not to go toward the Weasley's. But they did run past there property. It was Luna who made a dead stop.

"Father look!"

Turning to where she was pointing at he saw that the dark mark was over their house. At that moment of time he never felt so glad that Luna believed her dreams, and got them out of the house.

"Come get on your broom." He instructed.

Straitening them out, Oddment pointed them in the direction of Diagon Alley.

"Oh no!" Luna cried again.

"What! What now?"

Pointing at the Weasley's they both saw Death Eaters preparing to enter into the house. Quickly deciding, Oddment sent a signal to Molly Weasley, the spell the Order members all knew. Now granted he wasn't a full member, but he did know the spell that they used for such occasions.

Pointed at the ramshackle house he aimed his wand and gave the password for the emergency signal. He knew that more than likely Arthur was at work, so he aimed it for Molly.

"Molly be prepared! Death Eaters are outside your door! This is Oddment, need to leave now!" and with that the modified patroni scattered to the house. Turning to his daughter "That is all we could do. Now get up, we need to leave."

And with that both Lovegoods flew away from their attackers.


	8. Chapter 8 The Weasleys

Disclaimer: Never made up in the first place just having fun.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, BLOOD AND GUTS. Now you have been warned.

Chapter 8. The DOM 6 CON'T

WEASLEYS:

Life in the Weasley household was never a dull moment. If it wasn't Arthur coming in or out from work or a mission for the OOTP, it could be the twins coming home from their shop were they were setting up their joke shop. Or it could be Ron or Ginny going through the house doing their chores, or even a fly in the meadow out back for a break.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Coming mum." Ron ran up to the house to see what his mother wanted.

"Its time for lunch, Ginny and Bill are waiting for you."

Nodding Ron went in and quickly washed up before going in the kitchen. Good thing mum said it was lunch he thought. Grabbing the sandwich tray he handed Ginny the pumpkin juice.

"Have you heard from Harry today Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yes he's home from the hospital." Mrs. Weasley spun to her son.

"How is he doing now?"

"Well he said he was doing better. At least his aunt and uncle had backed down a bit."

Molly's eye just narrowed at that. She was livid when she first heard about Harry being in the hospital, she demanded Dumbledore to remove him from the house. His come back was always the wards were better for him there.

"Who was that girl I saw you talking with yesterday?" Bill asked Ginny.

Thinking for a second "Oh thats Luna Lovegood."

"You should remember her Bill, she and Ginny use to follow you around when you were home from school."

"Loony Lovegood¼" Ron started.

"Knock it off Ron, she has been my friend since I was little yes she's a bit off. But she always has been a good friend." Ginny snapped at him.

Ron just flushed red looking away.

Bill spoke up to relieve Ron. "Is she in your dorm?"

"No Ravenclaw, fits her to a tee."

"Oh come on Ginny! With all those things she says?"

"Stop it Ronald Billus Weasley! I'm tired of you always making fun of my friends. Luna has been a very good friend to o me." Ginny snipped back.

"One more word out of you Ronald and you'll be degnoming the garden for a week." Molly informed him hoping to thwart another fight between siblings.

Ever since the return from school, Ron and Ginny had been fighting more and more. Ron just couldn't seem to stop his mouth. Ron was more opinionated than usual. Arthur and Molly were told by Madam Pomfrey to expect some arguments from Ron. It just seemed he was letting the deep thoughts he received from the brains to control him more and more.

"Oh that reminds me. Guess what?" Ginny said excitedly.

"What's that dear?" Molly asked smiling.

"Luna told me that on the vacation she and her father found a herd of demeguise in Sweden!"

Molly dropped her fork in surprise. "What?" she laughed.

Ginny nodded "Yup, they were in Sweden looking for the crumple-horn snorkack when the found the herd of 20 female's and their offspring." She gleefully informed.

"Couldn't find any crumbly-horn snorknackle," Ron snorted.

Ginny turned on him "SHUT UP RON!" she snarled. With disgust Ginny sprang from the table and ran to her room.

With a glare to Ron that said I'll talk to you later. Molly got up from the table, took Ginny's unfinished plate and followed her daughter to her room.

Bill just sat at the table sighing and shaking his head. Looking at his brother who basically inhaled his food, Bill winced at his table manners. Really he thought, mum taught them better than that.

"What else did Harry say?" Bill asked.

"Just that Hermione came to visit him at the hospital. Said he was surprised when she showed up."

"Why is that?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Something About some letter she received from him before he was admitted."

"Why would she go see him about that?" he asked confused.

Thinking¼ "Oh well the letter was old, or at least by a few days Hermione and her parents went to see some friends of there's, and when they got back, Hermione got his letter. Guess she was really worried about what was written." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Did he tell¼" he started

"No, only that she panicked about something silly. You know girls." Ron dismissed him.

Bill frowned at that; there would not be much that would get Ron and Harry's friend into a panic. Hermione was a too much of a levelheaded young girl. He made a mental mote note to talk with Remus about it.

After lunch Ron was ordered to de-gnome the garden because of his behavior with his sister. Bill could watch him angrily stomping around, chucking the garden gnomes over the fence. Maybe mum was right to ask me to speak with Ron.

Twin pops heralded the arrival of the twin terrors of the Weasley clan.

"Bill! How¼"

"Glad too¼"

"See you!" they greeted. With that Bill found himself under fire from the twins telling him how the joke shop was coming along.

"We just had to have them up front you see" one started.

"But they're so expensive to keep out in the open."

"So we struck a deal with Gerald Gauchely."

"And the deal is to be set¼"

Before they could continue "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Bill yelled. "Damm it where's Charlie when you need him." He mumbled.

Molly just smirked at her oldest son. As if to say, it's your turn now. Deal with it. For some odd reason, Charlie was the only one who could rein in those two. Somewhat. Maybe. If he wasn't helping them with their pranks in the first place.

The twins laughed and headed to their room. They were in the process of moving into the upstairs apartment above the shop. It was just perfect for two young bachelors starting out.

"Hello Weasley clan!" Arthur cheerfully announced coming in the door. Giving a kiss to Molly, Arthur looked over at the table were most of his family congregated. "Sorry dear can't stay long. Need to meet with the Headmaster. What time will Percy be here again?" he asked.

"Dinner will be at 6:00pm." Molly reminded him.

Arthur dashed up to their room and found the reports he had kept for Dumbledore. Dashing back out again, he kissed Molly goodbye and waved to his family.

As Molly was putting the finishing touches on dinner, Bill decided to get Ron talking with him. It was Bill that had gotten Ron interested in chess, showing him the basic moves. Soon after Ron pickup the game, he started to decimate the rest of the family. Even Percy, who when younger showed early signs of prodigy for chess. Nope. Ron surpassed him to the point that Percy refused to play against him anymore.

Since the beginning of summer Bill had been thing about his family. Molly had asked Bill to come home earlier after school let out to help with Ron and Ginny. Both of his siblings had a hard time with what happened. Ginny's nightmares had returned and Ron, had problems because of those brains. He was spouting off more and more. Ron seemed to be angrier than usual, snapping and snarling at everyone. To say Molly was concerned was an understatement. Arthur couldn't seem to help him, busy as he was with the war effort.

When Molly had announced to the family that Percy was coming to dinner, it wasn't the twins that blew-up. It was Ron who had a conniption fit about Percy. Ron still had the letter he had sent to him earlier that year. Privately Bill thought Percy was under more stress than anyone could guess at the ministry. His father agreed after talking with Bill about it.

Molly had a hard time that the fact her babies went up against Death Eaters. Her biggest fear was that her family would be killed in the war. She was of two minds about Harry. On one hand she was just as protective of him as she was her own children. On the other she wished heartily that he didn't get into so much trouble. That is why she had a fit when Bill joined the OOTP. Then the twins came home form school early, escaping punishment at the hand of Umbridge.

After Molly had calmed down, she had a long talk with her sons about leaving school and why they wanted to open a joke shop instead of going into the Ministry for charms, potions, and research. Despite what the owls said, the twins weren't dumb by any means. Come on now, how can you be stupid and invent a treat like 'Canary Creams' and not have the basic knowledge of charms, transfigurations, and potions? When people had asked were they got the money for start-up, they both became tighter than a bowstring on which it was.

Just how stupid do you think Molly and Arthur are? Of course they guessed that Harry gave them the money. What they did not know was why? The twins had a talk with Harry shortly after the term started about that very reason. They even tried to give back the galleons, but Harry was adamant about them keeping the money. Fred and George said Harry positively got mutant on them returning the money. So they agreed between them, that they would make Harry a silent business partner. Just like they made their father one too. In the end Arthur had to co-sign for the store because of their age. Seventeen may be the age to be able to do magic, but they still had to have an adult sign the lease form for the shop. The age of majority is 21.

So the twins were basically set, Charlie still in his apprenticeship at the dragon preserve. Bill's youngest brother and sister on hold at least for the time being. Bill made a lunch date to talk with Percy.

When they first met at the Dragon and Eagle restaurant in Diagon Alley after greeting one another Bill thoroughly studied Percy. Percy was the perfect son from the beginning. I remember when he was young Percy wasn't much for fussing, as he grew older, the family knew he would be the diplomat of the clan. As much as Percy charged at the twins for their pranks, it was Percy who protected Ginny from her older brothers. From the very beginning Percy fell in love with her. In his eyes she could do no wrong. Of course being the first female born in generations to the Weasley clan, Ginny was spoiled rotten by all her brothers. But it was mainly Percy who spoiled Ginny rotten. He would always step in between Ginny and Fred, George when they were looking for a victim. Bill ended up protecting Ron, especially after that spider incident. Ron wouldn't touch that stuffed toy for anything after that. Molly had gone out and bought him a new stuffed toy, Arthur had to come up with some tricky magic to make sure the twins couldn't' do it again.

So here he was growing up in a clan who loudly proclaimed their thoughts, feelings and problems. Percy had developed his diplomatic skill quickly. When Percy had joined the MOM and was assigned to the Internationals Regulations at first Percy thrived with the going ons. But now that he was assigned to the Minister, Percy was showing the tell tale effects of much bigger and meaner players. He had lost weight, Bill could tell. His face was thinner and he was jitterier than Bill could remember him being. After that lunch Bill got Percy to agree to come home for dinner. After completely chewing him out for his actions to the family.. In the end Bill reminded Percy he would always be a Weasley to very day he dies. No matter what he did the family would be there for him when he needed help. That set Percy off to crying at Bill begging for his forgiveness for how he treated them. Bill told him to just come home, back to the family

A soft pop announced the arrival of one Percival Weasley. With a last glance around Molly approved of the set up. Every one had spiffened up to welcome Percy home.

Slowly Percy entered his childhood home. After closing the door, Percy walked fully in.

"Hello mother" he said slowly.

Molly couldn't help it she started crying softly. "Welcome home son." She said sweeping him back into her arms. Kissing him gently "you will always be my son."

Gasping for air he noted that his mother patented hugs were just a potent.

His father came up next. "Yes welcome home son."

That was even harder for Percy to come to grips too. After all it was a fight with his father that started it all.

"Come dinner is ready." Even Molly was surprised that she was able to get everything ready in time.

The conversation around the dinner table was stilted at first, but eventually the clan warmed up again.

It was Arthur who directed the conversation at first to get the ball rolling.

"The owl results should be out some time this week." The matriarch informed Ron.

"Oh yes how were they for you?" Percy asked.

"Alright I guess. Hermione helped to get Harry and me ready. It wasn't till history that I had problems."

"Oh. Why?" Bill asked.

"Too many goblin rebellions to keep track of. Plus the fact that half the stuff on the exams I don't even remember hearing about."

Percy smiled wanly. "History was always a sticking point with Gryffindor's. We griffs like more action then learning from the past." His father just raised his eyebrow at that. Seemed Percy was referring to something else.

Ron snorted. "Yes history had some act¼" he fell short when he felt someone kick him. Looking around he saw Ginny glaring pointedly at him.

"Your history had action?" He asked confused.

Without thinking Ron said "well yeah, that when Harry received the vision about his godfather" Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

Percy was confused "but Harry doesn't have a godfather."

Arthur looked at him askance. "How would you know if he did or not?"

He stilled for a second. "Oh the trial last year. The minister tried to contact him about it when he told me that there wasn't one on file."

Fred glanced at him confused. "Why would they have a file for people's godparents?"

"Not a file for godparents just Harry" he explained.

Ron wasn't too pleased to hear that, just didn't reason why the ministry of magic had a file on Harry.

Bill knew that most people had a file, mainly the old pureblood families; there was a department that kept the bloodlines on a list for inheritance purposes. But that department was taken over by Gringotts after the war with Grindelwald.

"Are you talking about the hereditary file or?" Arthur probed.

Percy shook his head. "No since 10-31-81 a file was kept at the inner office of the ministry. I do know Dolores Umbridge was in charge of it." He offered.

Before Ron could jump on that the twins were howling their displeasure.

Both Molly and Bill stopped the twins before they could get too far.

"She's the reason why we left early!" Percy looked up at them in confusion. "What were you told Percy?" they demanded.

"That you were kicked out because of lack of work done."

Both of then snarled at that. Fred summoned the copy of all the educational decree's she made and handed it to him.

Reading over then both Arthur and Percy were paling by the page, Percy in disbelief and Arthur in anger.

Shakily Percy examined them again thinking of the damage control they would have to do. "Good god," he said. "Father I'm the ministry secretary and recorder. 95 of these never came by me so I could record them." His father nodded his head in acceptance. That was what the OOTP thought was the case. Very clever, if there wasn't on official record it never happened. Even if a copy was shown it could be easily dismissed in court because it wasn't verified in the first place.

Percy slumped in defeat, there was just too much going on, and he couldn't figure it out.

Percy threw down his fork and pushed away the plate in front of him. Percy's appetite had disappeared. With Voldemort back he and his family were in danger. The call for Fudge's dismissal was extremely high. There were a few contenders for the running most he thought he knew from dealings. But now he wasn't to sure about that.

Dinner slowly ran its course Bill and Arthur were keeping an eye on Percy. His pallor and stance looked defeated.

George's head popped up looking around. For the past few minutes he had been feeling something. Getting up George waked around the kitchen trying to figure out what was wrong.

"George?" Fred asked.

Looking back "something's wrong. I can feel¼"

Just then an apparition ran in the door right to Molly. No one could hear accept her.

The apparition of a niffler relayed ""Molly be prepared! Death Eaters are out side your doors! This is Oddment, need to leave now!"

Molly jerked up from the table, she knew the only people to know how to do that spell were the OOTP. And Oddment Lovegood was one of the last one's to be taught by Dumbledore.

With a worried look, "Everyone we must leave."

"Molly love?" Arthur started.

"It was Oddment, Death Eaters!" she shrieked.

Every one jumped up with wands out. George by now was by the front door looked out trying to see. Fred rushed up and jerked him out of the way. Ron and Ginny ran up stairs to grab their wand. At a time like this who cares about underage magic use?

The ghoul in the attic started to make noise. Molly paled when she heard a scream from above. Ron ran down "Death Eaters at the back door."

"Death eaters at the front door." Bill announced.

"Who screamed?"

"Sorry that was me, the ghoul startled me." Ginny replied.

The family grouped together surrounding the two youngest wands all out.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Ginny screamed in fear.

"Well look what we have here!" a Death Eater said lazily walking into the house.

"Looks like they knew of our arrival." Another said.

Fifteen Death Eaters rushed in. That's when the spells started.

"Reducto!" one aimed at Arthur.

"Protego" the spell bounced off the shield Arthur made.

"Well Weasels your in luck!" motioning one forward. "This here is a test for the young one" the Weasley all could tell a younger Death Eater walked up.

"Which one?" he asked. Ginny looked up. I think I know that voice she thought.

"Oh just pick one. Lets start with¼" pointing dramatically. "This one" the whole family stiffened.

"Crucio!" Molly went down screaming.

"Good, good, keep it up" he encouraged.

After about a minute the young Death Eater stopped they spell. Molly was withering on the floor trying to rip off her skin.

The twins flew up in front of their mother-firing spells one right after another. They were so fast the family was able to get to Molly and drag her to the middle. Ron and Ginny held their mother up. Ginny was crying hysterically.

Bill and Percy stood back to back firing spells at the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters managed to get the family separated. Bill and Percy were defending from four Death Eaters that surrounded them.

Arthur was fighting furiously with the main Death Eater in charge. He knew who it was by his voice.

"You will not defeat us! Come, come man. There are 15 of us and only 9 of you. Two of them are useless as it is." He taunted.

"They maybe young, but never useless." He snarled back.

Ron and Ginny had their wands out surrounding Molly firing spells at another four Death Eaters who were laughing at them. Molly managed to come around and fired off some of her own.

Fred and George were firing off, holding their own. Using spells that they had created, which the Death Eaters was finding out they didn't know what to do. Managing to get 2 down, Fred and George concentrated at the two left. George blew one mask away.

"Warrington!" Fred snarled upon the face that appeared.

"Reducto!" he snarled back.

Both as one ducked down, the chimney behind them exploded outward. Brick, and stones crashed behind them. Creaks and groans from the ceiling supports declared there intention to fail.

Dashing out of the way, Fred and George tackled them, bringing them down. There heads bashed on the floor dazing them. Stunning them they ran off to Bill and Percy to help.

Ron, Ginny, and Molly were firing off still. DE started leaving them going around the house destroying the walls and windows. Glass, brick, stones and wood were crashing around them. One DE came down from the stairs tackling Ginny. The DE fired off a "Reducto" to Molly. Not noticing the spell, Molly's right hip and side splurged open.

"MUM!" Ginny screamed out loud. Fred and George hearing her crying ran over to get the DE off her. Fred went to his mom trying to stop the blood flow. Ron snarled even more and tackled the one who was thrown off Ginny. Punching and kicking him, the mask of the DE cracked in two to show Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" he snarled. Stunned for a moment.

"Hello Weasel!" he smirked back.

Draco found himself under barrage from Ron's temper. George tackled another by Ginny who was trying to get up.

Ginny looked around noticing that Bill and Percy seemed to be all right, four DE were on the ground knocked out. Her father was still dueling with the main one, who even she knew by they voice, plus since Draco was here, to be Lucius Malfoy.

Fred was trying to help Molly keeping her alive at least. Fred found the device that all OOTP had just in case. Twisting it he said. "This is Fred Weasley, we're under attack. I repeat we're under attack. Send help!" he cried. Holding himself together he thankfully managed to get Molly under control. Covering his mother he summoned the kitchen table to cover her at least.

Upstairs more where smashing the house supports, from the outside you could see it was leaning even more precariously.

CRASH! BOOM! The top floors came tumbling down one them.

Ron managed to get Draco stunned, he turned to see another DE standing over Ginny firing "Crucio" at her. Ron grabbed a chair in desperation and smashed it over his head.

A DE that had flown down the stairs after if fell, "The top floor is destroyed. House will fall down any minute," he bellowed. Then he went around to the falling DE tapping their chest for the special portkey, DE that were down started to disappear.

Fred and George dashed out to Bill and Percy to help them. One DE who was particularly difficult to take down was firing off curses at Bill and Percy. Fred and George continued their own creations; they were able to knock out 2 more. The other DE just bent down and tapped the portkeyed him away.

"TIME TO LEAVE THE MARK!" he bellowed.

"Well this has been fun! But so sorry have better things to do." Lucius smirked at Arthur.

Arthur fired off a stupify at him, but it was too late, Lucius portkeyed away.

"MORSMORDE!" A sickly green skull with a snake running in and out of it appeared in the sky.

The DE that was under barrage from Bill, Percy, Fred, and George motioned to the only one left.

"AVADA KEDAVA!" A flash of green raced to them, Fred and George turned around and saw that the spell was coming to them. The whole room stilled waiting for the spell to strike.

With a cry of "NOOOOO!" Percy jumped up and crashed into the spell saving his twin brothers. The whole family screamed "NO!" but it was too late. Percy fell on top of the twins knocking them down. Fred and George stunned, looked up seeing their dead brother on top of them, Ron ran over to his brothers.

"Flipendo!" he cried aiming at his face. The DE mask ripped off him to show is face.

"PETER PETTIGREW!" Ron yelled.

Peter just smirked and laughed at the family. "Well, at least I managed to get one of your useless family down. Kinda poetic justice don't ya think?" he taunted him. With that he tapped his chest portkeying away.

GROWN! KEEL! SNAP! CRACK! CREEK!

Bill snapped too. "The house is falling we have to get out!"

Fred and George still yelling "NO! NO! NO!" at Percy above them. Arthur ran to his wife "Molly love?" he cried. Tears were pooling in his eyes, holding his breath waiting.

Molly slowly opened her eyes. "Arthur love?"

Arthur let out the breath "I'm here" he touched her face. Arthur bent down and kissed her lips softly. Looking up he saw his only daughter lying still. Fearing the worst Arthur touched Ginny feeling her breathing. Arthur slumped over his daughter crying. Bill managed to pull Percy off the twins so they could stand up.

Ron was standing in what was left of the living room shaking and crying.

A pop was heard outside, all who were left standing stiffened in reaction.

A lone black man slowly approached the home. He stiffened when he saw the dark mark in the sky. Firing off a spell to dislodge the dark mark he called out.

"Can any one hear me? This is Auror Kingsley Shakelbolt!"

Bill slumped in relief. "Were in here! Send for more help!"

Shakelbolt slowly waked into the door. Looking around he saw that the house was in shambles. "There won't be any help. Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley are being attacked."

No one answered him back, quickly making a decision; Bill and Kingsley went around herding the rest of the family outside. Bill went to help his father who was crying over his wife and daughter.

"Dad, Dad, we've got to go." He shook his father gently.

Wiping his eyes, Arthur nodded, "Help your sister. She won't awake." He cried. Arthur went back to Molly gently spelled her up and walked her out the door. Bill followed him carrying Ginny.

Shakelbolt finally got the twins calmed down; they each carried their brother out the door.

CREEK! GROAN! SNAP!

Kingsley stood by Ron trying to get him to come to. "Ron? Ron? Ron!"

Ron looked up at him dazed. "We've got to go!"

SNAP! CRASH! The house was falling down around them. Shaking his head Shakelbolt grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out the door.

With a final CRASH! The house fell down upon itself while the two ran out the door.

Gathered together the Weasley family huddled around the two women. Shakelbolt just took over, the family was too dazed to think or do anything. Grabbing a few objects "Portus" Shakelbolt laid the portkey on Ginny and Molly.

"Come on grab on!" he ordered.

Bill grabbed each of his brother hands, then his father's hand and laid it on the portkey. Bending down he put Percy's hand also. They would not leave him here.

"ACTIVATE!" Shakelbolt bellowed. A sharp jerk behind the navel took them away to 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
